


What We Have To Do To Survive

by jrc_331



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrc_331/pseuds/jrc_331
Summary: When Bridget finds herself as an inmate in Wentworth, Franky and Bridget will have to find away to keep each other safe and keep their relationship alive.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 58
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for some non-graphic mentions of rape and child abuse

It happened right after lockdown. Franky and the rest of the girls in H1 were hanging out in the communal area dressed in pajamas. Just taking the time to unwind after another day when they hear the sound of the bars being unlocked and slid open.

Mr. Stewart is at the gate. Miss Westfall next to him holding a laundry basket.

There are a chorus of voices asking what’s going on. Showing surprise that Ms. Westfall has found herself in prison with them.

Liz, Allie, and Boomer talking over each other. 

Everyone but Franky who is hanging back. She wants nothing more than to rush to Bridget and take her in arms and hide her from the harsh reality that she has found herself in. Every fiber of her being wants to or better yet needs to keep Bridget safe, but the brunette isn’t sure if that’s really in her place anymore. It was only a couple of days ago that Bridget had resigned from the prison and broke up with her. Its hard not knowing where they stand.

“Hey!” Franky’s voice rises above the noise holding authority. She can tell that Bridget is starting to feel overwhelmed. “Give her some fucking space. She doesn’t need all of you in her face asking questions right now.”

“Franky’s right.” Liz says. “You’ll be in Doreen’s old cell. I’m guessing I don’t need to go over the rules with you?”

“No.” Bridget says speaking for the first time. “Thank you, Liz.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Westfall.”

“Bridget.”

The other women say goodnight and Franky and Bridget are left alone. The brunette walks up to her taking the laundry basket from her and walking to Bridget’s new cell. The psychologist follows her in and shuts the door behind them.

“Gidge. What the fuck happened? What are you doing here?” Franky asks setting the basket down on the desk.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now. I just want you to hold me.” Bridget says, voice breaking.

Franky wastes no time pulling her into her arms. Wrapping her in a tight hug. Without her heels on, Bridget is tiny. The perfect height to bury her head into the crook of Franky’s neck. The brunette can feel the hot tears against her skin.

“I got ya Gidge. I got ya. I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya.” Franky pulls pack some moving her hands to Bridget’s jaw and tilting her head up.

They kiss even more desperate than that day in Bridget’s office. Their kiss trying to make up for the last several months. After months of being deprived of each other, there is a need to make up for that time. Franky’s hands move from Bridget’s face to her ass squeezing.

Franky backs Bridget up until her knees hit the mattress and they fall back onto the bed. They find comfort in each other. Hands wandering under shirts. She finds a particularly sensitive spot on Bridget’s neck causing her to moan.

“We’ve got to be quiet.” Franky says. Normally she wouldn’t care. She never really tried to hide what her and Kim were doing behind a closed cell door. But this is her Gidget and she isn’t like any of the other girls she had been with.

Then Franky finds Bridget’s lips again letting her hand find the fly on her jeans and Bridget does the same dipping her hand under the waistband of Franky’s pants.

They take as much time with each other as they can. Taking that time to reconnect with one another. They come within seconds of each other. Lips together in a kiss to muffle the sound and then they cling to each other. Partly because its necessary. There’s not much room on the twin bed, but mostly because they just need to have that contact with each other.

They’re both breathless and sweaty, half-dressed mussed hair. “I love you. I love you and I’m gonna protect ya. I’ll kill anyone who even thinks about coming near ya.”

“You’re not going to do anything that’ll get you in trouble. I mean it Franky. You need to keep your head down and focus on getting out of here.”

“Nuh, if you’re stuck in here than I am too. What happened Gidge? What do they think that you did?”

“I went out for a drink. I remember ordering a drink and then nothing else. They said I crashed my car. Someone else got hurt. They said the chargers were for drink driving and reckless endangerment, but I wasn’t drunk.”

“Someone slipped something in your drink?”

“They must have because I can’t remember anything else.”

“Maybe its the same person who set me up for Pennisi, but who would have a vendetta against us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Let me up for a second. I’m gonna go get ya some of my clothes to wear to bed.” Franky says standing from the bed and fixing her own clothing. She slips in and out of the cell as quietly as possible. Coming back with a shirt and some sweatpants. Thought too big would be much more comfortable to sleep in than jeans. “Its alright if I sleep in, here right?”

“Of course, it is, baby. You don’t even have to ask.”

“I just don’t really know where we stand. The last time I saw you, you broke up with me and I don’t want that. I want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too.” Bridget says. “I thought that ending things and quitting my job would make things easier for me, but it didn’t. It made things harder. I missed you. I missed you so much and that’s only after a couple of days.”

“Gidge. I feel like I need to tell ya this because I don’t want you to find out from anyone else.”

“What did you do?” Bridget says her tone pointed. “Did you sleep with someone else?”

“No, no, but I did kiss Allie, but we stopped before anything actually happened. It didn’t mean anything. I was upset about you and she was upset about Bea. It was nothing.” Franky says grabbing Bridget’s hands wishing that she didn’t fuck all of this up. “Allie’s my friend, but she was Bea’s girl. I could never cross that line with her.” Her loyalty to Bea just as strong as it was when Bea was alive.

“When did this happen?” Bridget asks.

“After we broke up. I was really upset and I self-sabotaged, but it didn’t mean anything.” Franky stresses again. 

“Then what did Ferguson see?”

“Nothing. That was nothing. Allie and I we were talking about finding a way out of this place and Ferguson caught us in the laundry. We acted like we went in there to hook up, but we just wanted to see where the conveyor belt led to. I’m sorry that you found out that way.”

“Look, I don’t like what you did, but I forgive you. As long as it doesn’t happen again.”

“It won’t. You’re the only one I want.”

“Are you sure? Allie’s younger and more attractive.” Bridget says looking away. Ferguson’s words had hit right in her insecurities.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You’re the only one I want to be with. You’re the only one I’ll ever want to be with.” Franky says letting her hands cup Bridget’s jaw again puling her so their foreheads are pressed together. Their favorite position. Bridget lets her own hands rest on Franky’s cheeks.

“I believe you.”

“We should get to bed. It has to be late.”

Bridget gets changed and they climb into bed. Franky on her back one hand running through Bridget’s short blonde hair. Her head is resting on Franky’s shoulder, arms around her waist. The brunette let her other hand rubbing soothing circles into her girlfriend’s arms. Soothing Bridget until she falls asleep.

Franky doesn’t sleep well that night. She spends most of it awake and watching her Gidget sleep. She hates this. She hates that Bridget is in here and vulnerable. An easy target to the other woman. Her Gidge wasn’t a fighter and what Franky told her was true. She’d kill anyone who decided to mess with her girl.

Bridget’s asleep cuddled into her side. The older woman must have been exhausted after everything she had been through in the past couple of days. There’s no use getting out of Wentworth if Gidge has to stay inside. It wouldn’t be worth it. Not when the thing she wanted most was in here. Maybe she’d be able to convince Bridget to come with her and Allie. Once they came up with a plan. They could run off somewhere together. Change their names get new identities and be happy. Be away from this fucking that keeps fucking up their lives.

Its still early, but Franky decides she can’t lay in bed anymore. She kisses Bridget’s forehead and then slowly attempts to get up from the bed. Getting out of bed without waking her girlfriend is an art she had perfected. Bridget liked to sleep in, while Franky usually woke with the sun. lying in bed just thinking usually wasn’t very good for her. Before Wentworth she’d wake early on a weekend go for a run or the gym, shower, and make breakfast all before Bridget wakes.

Today, she can’t make Bridget breakfast for when she wakes up, but she can get her a cup of tea. Something she usually would do in the morning. Anything to give her girl some sense of normalcy.

Franky is not expecting anyone else to be awake so she jumps when she hears Liz’s voice.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Jesus!” Franky says turning around seeing Liz sitting on the couch knitting. “You scared the shit out of me.” Liz is giving her that look that usually comes with a lecture. “What did I do?’

“Ms. Westfall is here for one night and she was vulnerable and you really slept with her? We all know you have a crush on her, but you couldn’t have waited? I thought you had grown up more.”

“Woah, woah. You’ve got it all wrong. I didn’t take advantage of her. She’s my girlfriend.”

Liz looks surprised “since when? Were the rumors true? Were the two of you together-?

Franky interrupts “No, nothing happened then, but Bridget was waiting for me when I was released. We’ve been together ever since. She’s, I love her Liz. She’s it for me. If I can’t have her, I don’t want anyone else.”

“What’s she doing in here?”

“She made a mistake, but Bridget doesn’t belong in here.” Franky says. “I gotta keep her safe, Liz and I’m gonna need everyone’s help to do that.”

“We’ll do what we can love. You know we will. “Liz says. “I’ve never heard you talk about anyone this way.”

“Bridget’s special.” Franky says going back to making Bridget’s tea. “I should get back in there. I don’t want her to wake up alone in her cell.”

Franky walks back into the cell sitting on the bed. Her gaze can only be described as loving. This just might be the biggest strain on their relationship yet, but they’ll make it through. Because they have to. They have no choice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bridget wakes when she feels the mattress dip under Franky’s weight. A hand brushing the hair out of her face.

“Morning, Baby.” Bridget mumbles, voice thick with sleep. For a moment before she opens her eyes, she can pretend they are at home in their room, in their bed. Not here in a cell.

“Morning. I made you a cuppa. The teas shit but its better than nothing.” Franky says holding up the mug.

Bridget sits up and smiles. “Thank you. Do we have to be up for breakfast yet?”

“Nuh, its still early. Everyone's still asleep except for Liz. She knows by the way. About us. I had to tell her she caught me trying to sneak out this morning.”

Franky catches Bridget staring at the laundry basket that holds her teal uniform. Right now, she doesn’t have to wear it, still its a decision she has to make. Wearing the clothes, she was brought in wearing, even though it was simple jeans and a jumper which was actually Franky’s, would set her apart from the other women. Make her stand out more when all she wants is to blend into the crowd. If she had her way she’d hide in her cell. Her brave face is mostly for Franky. She knows her girlfriend worries and when she worries, she becomes unpredictable. The last thing she wants is to put the brunette more on edge than she already was. But, putting on the prison issued uniform is almost accepting her fate.

“You don’t have to put on the teal yet. Not until you’re ready.” Franky says reading Bridget’s mind.

“I want to. I don’t want to stand out any more than I have to.”

On the other side of the prison, Vera is in her office, pacing trying to figure out what to do. She had only been informed, early this morning that Bridget had been brought into the prison. No one had thought to call her the night before. Something she feels guilty about. Bridget is her best friend. She should have been there when they brought her in. Jesus, Franky and Bridget inside together. It had been stressful enough just having the brunette back in Wentworth. She believed Franky. Over the past several months, Vera got to see a new side of the inmate. They weren’t exactly friends and sure Franky was a pain in the ass sometimes who liked to mess with her, but she was also kind and on the rare occasions when the three of them hung out, they had all had a lot of fun.

If Vera had her choice, she’d take the two of them and put them in the same cell in the protection unit. Then, she wouldn’t have to worry about either of them and she doesn’t think either one of them would mind. As long as they were together because she knows they won’t agree to being separated and its not worth trying. The last thing she needs is Franky kicking up a storm. The brunette might be reformed, but she still knows how to cause trouble when she wants and besides it would probably be better for Bridget to have Franky by her side. The former top dog still garnered a lot of respect from the women, a lot of them would be hesitant to go after the psychologist if they knew she was Franky’s girl.

Still, she needs to find a way to call Bridget into her office. To figure out what happened and why she’s here in the first place.

Back in H block, Franky, Liz, and Bridget were sitting and talking quietly in the common area. Franky, dressed in her usual outfit of teal pants and tank top. Hair pulled back in a low ponytail and tattoos on full display. Though those will be covered by her jacket when she leaves the unit. Gone are the days when she walked around with her underwear on full display trying to prove a point and show everyone just how tough she was. Now, she wanted to blend in as much as possible. Vera, Allie, Kaz they all wanted her to use her influence against Ferguson, but Franky didn’t want that power or responsibility anymore. It had nearly killed her the last time and part of her, though embarrassed, was grateful when Bea took power from her.

Franky’s arm is wrapped around Bridget’s shoulders. Bridget had taken a moment this morning to get her head on straight. Dressed in a teal jumper and track pants she looks like any other prisoner and she was holding her usual aura of confidence. While Franky knows better, anyone on the outside looking in wouldn’t be able to tell just how much this has affected her.

They can hear movement. The other women starting to stir in their cells as the announcement comes over the PA system calling them for breakfast. The sound of the bars opening fills the small room.

Franky goes to remove her arm from around Bridget’s shoulders, but Bridget stops her. Grabbing her hand and pulling it back. They haven’t discussed whether or not they would be telling the girls about their relationship, but Bridget had made the decision. They had spent so long hiding their relationship and the psychologist was tired of it.

Allie and Boomer stop when they see them. Allie isn’t all that surprised considering Ms. Westfall had awkwardly confronted her and basically told her to stay away from Franky and like Liz, she had picked up on the fact that Franky might have had feelings for the psychologist.

Boomer didn’t though or even if she did, she didn’t want to. This was just another way that Franky had changed and not for the better in her mind. She had expected them to pick up with how things always were. Boomer and Franky were a team and things were shittier than normal. If anyone could fix things it would be Franky, but she had no interest in being Top Dog anymore or really engaging in any prison politics and she was spending all her time with Allie and Boomer missed her. Now, if Franky was seeing Ms. Westfall, she’d be spending even less time with her. Boomer was loyal to Franky, but Franky wasn’t always loyal to her. Things were so different now and she just wanted it the way it was with Bea, and Franky, and Maxine.

Franky gives a brief explanation like she gave to Liz and now it's time to go to breakfast. She stops Bridget right before they leave the haven of H1. “Don’t let them get to you, okay. Ignore ‘em.”

Bridget nods. Franky walks next to her, not touching her, but protective. There’s the normal jeering when people see Ms. Westfall in a prison uniform. Not like it was with Ferguson because the women didn’t hate her. She was very much respected by most of the community.

On the way there, Miss Miles intercepts Bridget telling her the governor wants to talk to her. Franky doesn’t like letting Bridget out of her sight, but its not like she can fight it and she’ll be safe being escorted by a guard.

“Are you okay?” Vera asks when the door shuts behind Bridget.

The psychologist is starting to get sick of that question. “Yes, I don’t know what happened.”

“There was a car accident?” Vera asks.

“Yes, but I don’t remember even getting in the car. And before you say anything, I wasn’t drunk. I was at a bar and I had a drink, but I wasn’t drunk.”

“I believe you.” Vera says. “You can sit down. I wanted to talk to you about Franky. More specifically your relationship.”

Bridget sits in the chairs in front of Vera’s desk and for a moment its no different than the countless other times she’s sat in Vera’s office. But is because they’re not talking about work or about plans to meet up after, they’re talking about ways to keep Bridget safe.

“The other girls in the unit already know that we’re together. We already decided that we’re not going to make it obvious, but we’re not going to hide it.”

“Is that smart? I don’t want you to put yourself in danger. You’re my best friend. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Vera, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I don’t want any special treatment.” Bridget says. The women wouldn’t react well to a prisoner who had the guards protecting her. That would make her a target. “And before you say anything I’m not going into protection. Only if Franky agrees to and we both know she never will.”

There’s a knock on the door and it opens again. Franky walks in escorted by Will.

The door shuts again and Franky says “You wanted to talk to me?”

“I wanted to talk to both of you.” Franky doesn’t sit down. She stands behind Bridget’s chair instead. “I know neither one of you belongs here, but I need you to sit tight and let the police do their jobs. I’m not even going to try to tell you to stay away from each other. I’ve done that before and I know you’re not going to listen. I am going to tell you to be careful. Ferguson’s tried to use your relationship against you several times and I don’t doubt that she’ll do that again.” Vera pauses looking uncertain. “You both are important to me and I want you to stay safe. I wanted to apologize to Franky for asking you to get involved with Ferguson and that was wrong of me. I know you’ve been working hard to stay out of trouble and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I also wanted to ask if you’d reconsider the offer, I made you about working as a legal consultant with the women. I can come up with a job for Bridget, maybe doing some group sessions or counseling services, until we find a new psychologist and the two of you can stay in the education center and away from the politics of the other work details.”

The point of working on the Green Wall project was the escape plan with Allie, but with Bridget now in prison. She doesn’t want to escape. It’s too dangerous. Franky would rather die than be in prison, but she’s not going to put Bridget in a situation where she could easily be killed.

“Yeah, actually I have thought about it. I want to do it.”

“Good it’ll take me a couple of days to set everything up, but I think you can provide a lot of help. Both of you. I’ll have someone escort you back now.”

Franky is rushing back from her work detail. She had told Bridget not to leave the cell block when she’s stopped by Ferguson.

“I heard Miss Westfall had joined us. It was just a matter of time wasn’t it? With her getting drunk all the time. She was always weak willed.”

“Fuck off.” Franky says doing her best ignore her. She’s almost back to the unit anyway.

“It must not have been easy for her with you in here. This is all your fault putting her under so much stress.”

Franky takes a deep breath telling herself to just keep walking. Recalling the breathing exercise Bridget had taught her to help control her temper.

“This is what happens all the time isn’t it. Your dad left; we all know what your mum did. Now Bridget’s is in prison because you caused her to drink. You always bring out the worst people.”

Ferguson playing on every insecurity Franky has causing her to erupt. She moves fast catching Joan off guard putting a forearm to her neck and pushing her against the wall. Physically Joan is taller and stronger, but Franky is able to subdue her for a moment. Probably because Ferguson isn’t really fighting back. This is the reaction she wanted from Franky.

“Shut the fuck up. At least people want to be around me. Jianna killed herself to get away from you.”

That one hurt, although not completely true. Still, Franky knows that Jianna is Ferguson’s weak point and she has always known where to hit. 

“And the monster shows herself again.” Ferguson says. Her face giving herself away. She had gotten everything she had wanted out of this encounter.

Other women are starting to gather around waiting for a fight and then Franky remembers the promise she just made to Vera and the ones she made to Bridget. Giving Joan one last shove. “You’re not fucking worth it. Stay the fuck away with me and stay the fuck away from Bridget.”

“Doyle.” Miss Miles says coming over to break up the crowd to see what’s going on. “Everything okay here?”

“Ya, were all good.” Franky says and then pushes past everyone until she gets Bridget. They walk into her cell and shut the door, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You stopped yourself Franky. A year and a half ago you wouldn’t have been able to do that. I’m proud of you.” Bridget says wrapping her arms around Franky’s waist.

Franky returns the hug still a bit shaken up. “Ferguson always knows what buttons to push. Gidge, I need you to promise me that you’ll defend yourself. I know you want to stay out of trouble, but if people think you’re weak they’re gonna mess with you more. Stay out of shit as much as possible, but if someone comes after you, you gotta hit back.”

“I will.”

“Were you okay while you were gone? No one messed with you?” Franky asks.

“Nuh, there was an officer hanging around outside the unit. Vera must have told him to watch out for me?

Franky kisses her relishing in the contact. “I’m glad. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“We’re going to be fine and we’re going to get out of here.” Bridget says.

Franky pulls away from her “I need to talk to Booms. You should come out of here. Hang out with the rest of the girls.”

“Nuh, I just want to be by myself right now. I’m processing everything.” Bridget says. It would take time for her to adjust to prison if she ever actually did.

“Hey Booms.” Franky says after she exits Bridget's cell. “I need your help with something.”

“Are we going after Ferguson? Everyone’s saying you like went after her.”

“Nuh, its not about that.”

“What is it?”’

“I need you to help me keep Bridget safe. Just watch out for her if I’m not around, okay? Look, Booms I know I haven’t been a good friend to you and I’m sorry. I’ve been so focused on getting out of here because I wanted to be home with Bridget and my dad and my sister. I was building a life outside of this fucking place. But that doesn’t mean that you’re not important to me or that I don’t fucking love you because I do. You’re my family.” Franky will always feel guilt for all the things that happened to Boomer because of her. Getting more time, getting her hands put in the steam press, that was all Franky’s fault or at least that’s what she feels.

“Okay, I’ll help. Will we get to bash people? “Boomer says. The violence of prison was her normal and she didn’t know another way of living which was hard for Franky. She desperately wanted Boomer to get out of here and to succeed outside of prison.

“If someone hurts Bridget then yeah you can bash them.” Franky had promised Bridget that she wouldn’t let her temper get the better. She didn’t promise that she wouldn’t have someone else do it for her.

They hug and as always Boomer squeezes too tight. Franky felt better now that Boomer was on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget had understandably been having a harder time adjusting. The loss of freedom was tough for everyone and the psychologist had gotten very used to a certain way of living. Now, she was being told when and what she can eat, go outside, have a shower.

That first shower inside had been tough, but Franky had brought her to the showers at a time when she knew no one else was in there so she could have at least a modicum of privacy. Even if the experience was still incredibly humiliating.

Bridget was incredibly grateful for Franky. She wouldn’t be surviving in here without her. Still, she worries. She knows Franky’s a ticking time bomb right now. Her temper barely controlled. The brunette has made so much progress over the last year with that, but she’s not perfect and when stressed she tends to fall back into old and self-sabotaging habits. It's safe to say that Franky is stressed right now and her protectiveness, while comforting, is also suffocating at times. Sometimes Bridget just wants a moment to herself without Franky or one of the other women hovering.

They were out in the yard for their required time outside. Bridget was standing by the bench watching the basketball game that was currently going on when all hell broke loose. Franky was standing towards the side having a heated conversation with Allie. They looked like they were arguing, but Bridget couldn’t hear what was being said. That was enough to distract her and she didn’t notice the group of people pushing and shoving each other and coming towards her.

Franky is only 10 feet away, but it is not enough time for her to actually react all she sees is a body knocking into Bridget and the blonde hitting her head on the bench. Guards are shouting for them to line up against the wall while moving towards the pile up and attempting to break it up. She can also see Ferguson off to the side, that sadistic smile on her face. Franky doesn’t know if she had anything to do with this, but she knows she’s enjoying it.

The brunette makes her way over to Bridget ignoring Will yelling at her to move away as he pulls someone whose name Franky doesn’t know, but who is known for hanging around Ferguson from on top of her.

The situation is escalating. Bordering on turning into a full-on riot, but Franky doesn’t care. She just wants to get to her girl and see if she’s okay. There’s a call for a lockdown and more guards are beginning to flow into the yard to get in control of the situation.

Franky kneels down next to Bridget placing a hand on her cheek “Gidget!” she says taking a brief inventory of her injuries. There’s a cut on her forehead, probably from hitting the ground. She lets her hands feel around the blonde’s abdomen looking for any signs of a stab wound. Her face is red and already showing some signs of bruising. What concerns her more than the physical injuries, is the way Bridget’s shaking. The blonde wasn’t a natural fighter and this experience must have been terrifying for her. Despite her fear Bridget is trying to reassure Franky repeating the phrase I’m okay. Like if she says it enough it will somehow make it true.

Hands reach out to grab Franky’s arms pulling her away and she begins to fight them. Trying desperately to get away from the screws and back to her girl.

“Doyle!” Vera yells from her position from across the yard. The brunette’s eyes snap up looking at Vera pleadingly to not make her go away, to let her stay where she needs to be. “Let her go. I’ll deal with her.” She sends them away to go and do a head count in one of the other units. Franky drops back to her knees pulling Bridget into her lap. Its just them and Vera in the yard now.

“What the hell happened?” Vera says kneeling on the other side.

“I don’t fucking know, but I bet the fucking Freak and something to do with.” Franky says letting her hand run through Bridget’s short blonde hair attempting to provide just a modicum comfort her.

“Bridget, who did this?”

“I don’t know it all happened so fast.” Her voice is strained, obviously in some pain.

“Can you walk? Do you need me to call for a stretcher?”

“Nuh, I can walk.” Franky helps her stand catching her when she starts to sway. They make it to medical. Bridget leaning on Franky heavily during the short walk there. There must be a dozen women in there all needing treatment

Vera turns to Franky. “C’mon, I need you to go back to the unit.”

“Nuh, no fucking way. I’m not leaving.”

“Franky, the second anything changes I’ll let you know, but I’ve already given you special treatment as it is. I’ll give you a moment to talk to Bridget and then I need to escort you to your unit. I don’t want to make you a target if the other women start thinking that the officers are giving you special treatment.”

“Fine.” Bridget’s leaning up against the wall eyes closed and quiet. Its the quietness that scares Franky. The blonde is always the one talking to and reassuring everyone. She’s worried. The physical injuries will heal, the psychological might not. Franky gingerly cups Bridget’s jaw trying not to hurt her. “I love ya and I’m sorry.”

“I love you too.” Bridget says trying to force a smile.

Franky is a nightmare right now. Liz can tell she’s in one of her moods, snapping at everyone, throwing things, and sulking in her cell. Almost like a child throwing a fit, but Liz knows its deeper than that, this is what happens when Franky is scared. Unwilling to let anyone see her vulnerable, she puts on this act. An act that has never worked on Liz. Maybe its because she’s a mum or maybe she just had a special connection to Franky, but the older woman has seen right through her from the beginning.

Franky had just told Allie to fuck off and leave her alone and stormed into her cell slamming the door. Boomer knew her well enough to keep her distance, but Allie had been around to experience one of Franky’s moods and all she was trying to do was trying to comfort knowing a bit from her own experience with Bea what she might be feeling.

“Let her be, love.” Liz tells her.

It sounds like Franky is throwing things and Liz knows that there’s two people who can get through to Franky when she’s like this and one of them is still in medical. She used to talking down Franky from these “tantrums”. The first time had been only a few weeks after the brunette had arrived. Jacs had been intimidating her. Not liking the fact that Franky was semi-famous after the video of what she did to Pennisi went viral. It didn’t help that she had an attitude and her charismatic personality drew people in. Jacs had seen her as a threat and had been hell bent on making Franky’s life miserable. Franky had thrown a fit like this. Everyone else saw someone with serious anger issues, but Liz saw through that. Saw the scared little girl who was inside and desperate to be seen by someone. Who needed to be held and comforted and told that everything was going to be okay. Liz had done that. Slipping into her cell, just like she does now. Franky had yelled at her and made empty threats and then it was like she ran out of steam and she broke down. Liz was there to pick up the pieces. She had held her, and rocked her. The term of endearment “little mouse” was born that day.

Today, Franky doesn’t even put up a fight. Liz entered the cell and she went willingly collapsing into Liz’s arms. Letting herself be soothed.

“I can’t do this Liz. It’s too much pressure. It was fucking hard enough trying to keep myself safe when I had a target on my back. Ferguson has had it out for Bridget since she started working here and there’s nothing, I can fucking do about it.” She pulls away from Liz to pace around the small space. Pulling on her fingers as sure sign that she’s nervous. “I know she was behind this. She wants to drive me crazy.”

“Franky, you don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do. When I first got here, she used my relationship with Bridget to get a rise out of me. She wants me to go after her and she’s using her to make that happen.”

“Then don’t let. You’ve grown so much, Franky. Don’t let her take away that progress.”

Meanwhile, Bridget had just been released by medical. She was okay for the most part. No concussion or other serious injuries. Just a lot of bruising and the nurse warned her that she’d be sore for a while. They had given her some pain medication and let her go with instructions to come back if she felt dizzy or nauseous.

Vera had taken her from the medical into her office wanting to speak to her friend now that she’s calmer and had some time to process.

“I don’t want to talk, Vera. I just want to see Franky.” Bridget says trying and failing to hold that familiar confidence in her voice.

“I guess there’s no use in asking you to rethink going into protection.” Vera says. They’re standing in her office forgoing the formality of sitting with the desk between them. Bridget’s jaw is set showing her stubbornness. “I hate that his happened to you, Bridget, but I can’t help you or prevent it from happening.”

“If I go into protection they win.”

“This isn’t about winning. You’re my best friend I’d like you see you make it of here alive.”

Bridget looks down at the floor. “I don’t want to go into protection. I just want Franky.” Her voice is quiet and her eyes have lost that playful spark. The protection unit won’t feel safe to her, nothing and no one made her feel safe like Franky does.

“Okay, I’ll take you to her.”

Franky and Bridget’s reunion is subdued at first. The brunette was still sulking in her cell. The talk with Liz helped, but she had still wanted to be by herself. The sounding of the bars opening had caused her to dash out into the common area. She had pulled Bridget into a loose hug and pressed a brief kiss on her lips. Too worried about hurting her to do anymore. Now they were alone in Bridget’s cell again. The other women had made sure she was okay and then let them be.

They stand there for a moment. Franky is unsure what to do. This is more Bridget’s territory than hers.

“I really need you to hold me Franky.” Bridget says beginning to break finally feeling safe enough so she doesn’t have to pretend to be strong anymore.

That’s all Franky needs to hear pulling Bridget into her arms. Resting her cheek on the top of Bridget’s head and letting her own tears fall. “I’m so sorry, Gidget. I’m so sorry.”

“Its not your fault.”

“I should’ve been paying more attention. Not arguing with Allie. Its all my fault. I’m supposed to keep you safe. That’s my job.”

“I can take care of myself and we protect each other. You can’t be with me every second of every day. I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Bridget says.

“You’re okay right?”

“I’m okay. Some bumps and bruises.”

“I think Ferguson had something to do with this. She’s threatened you through me before. She knows that gets a reaction.” Franky says. Moving her hand to gently move some hair out Bridget’s face.

“Don’t worry about Ferguson or you’ll give her exactly what she wants.”

“I love ya, Gidge.”

“I love you too. We’re gonna get through this. Everything is going to work out in the end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Sorry for the delay in posting this. The next chapter should be up by next Monday if not sooner. Reviews are always appreciated and all mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days after Bridget getting hurt, it is obvious that there’s tension between Franky and Allie that only increased when the couple started their new work detail in the library. Bridget doesn’t really know exactly what’s going on, but her interaction with Allie since the other woman for the most part is keeping her distance. Maybe because she’s still feeling awkward around her after what happened with Franky.

Franky knows that Allie is pissed at her because she backed out of their escape plan. It had been her idea, but that was before Bridget got stuck in this place too. She wanted to escape, to clear her name and to be with her girl again. She yearned to go back to the life she had. There was no point in escaping now and Franky wasn’t going to ask or convince Bridget to come with her. It would be too dangerous and the blonde just wasn’t equipped for life on the run. It is safe to say that her experiences in life were vastly different than Franky and Allie’s even if she was older. Bridget had grown up in a comfortable, middle class family with supportive parents who gave her the love and support necessary to conquer what she wanted in life. Even her coming out had been a non-issue for her parents who had raised her catholic, they put their daughter first because it was inconceivable to them to put anything over loving and supporting their child. She never had to worry about where her next meal was coming from or trying to find a safe place to sleep when home is not a safe place for you to go. That’s not to say that the blonde didn’t have her own challenges and hardships she needed to work through because she did, but there was a different kind of resilience developed when the people who are supposed to love and take care of you fail you in such a fundamental way.

Allie and Franky had been street kids left to their own devices forced to do whatever they had to do to survive. Even if that had meant stealing, selling drugs, or in Allie’s case herself. Finding a spot to sleep in a space that was warm and provided a safety for them and the danger. There are no Screws on the street always watching and waiting to break up fights or a group of girls who are there to watch your back. Often, you are on your own. And there were the police who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot a couple of escaped convicts. No, it was best for Bridget to be here with Franky where the Screws were looking out for her and Franky could use her influence over the other women.

Wentworth wasn’t as bad for Franky now that Bridget was in her. It still fucking sucked, but having her Gidget made it just a bit more tolerable for the brunette. Getting to see each other every day, all day, and being able to wake up and fall asleep every night curled up in bed together. Having Bridget with her provided Franky with a little piece of home because for her, home is wherever the blonde was.

Currently, Franky was sat in the education center while Bridget was off meeting with her lawyer to discuss her case. She was happy she could focus on doing some research for the case she was consulting on while waiting for Bridget to come back.

In another part of the prison, Bridget was sitting across the table from her solicitor, Luke Martin a tall balding man in his 50s.

“Has anyone discussed the blood tests from the hospital with you?” Mr. Martin says. He’s a good attorney, not as good as the one she originally hired for Franky, but someone should could reasonably afford.

“Nuh, no one has really given me any updates on how the case is going.”

“Your blood showed traces of rohypnol. I know you’ve told me that you don’t remember the night in question, is there any possibility that you took this willingly?”

“No, I don’t use drugs and I wouldn’t knowingly operate a vehicle while under the influence of drugs and alcohol?”

“So, there’s no problem with alcohol either?”

Bridget finds herself thinking seriously about this question. She’s not an alcoholic, but it is safe to say that leading up to the event had been problematic and Franky pointed out her drinking before to when she turned to it after a stressful day at work or when she was upset. “I was drinking a lot in the weeks before. I was going through a hard time, but I’ve never been arrested for any alcohol offenses or anything else for that matter.”

“Look, I think I have a good shot getting you a reduced sentence. Maybe time or up to six months if you’re charged, and there’s also the chance that we’ll be able to argue that you were drugged. Is there anyone who has threatened you?”

“No, but my partner is also incarcerated here. Someone set her up for a murder. I know she didn’t do it and I think its possible that whoever set her up also is trying to hurt me. We don’t know who it is and the police won’t investigate.”

“They haven’t looked for any other suspects?” Mr. Martin asks.

Bridget shakes her head. “No, she had history with the victim and they decided she was guilty before they even investigated.”

“Who's your partner?” 

“Franky Doyle.”

“They got her for the Pennisi murder, right? Whose handling her case if they’re connected it might be worth seeing if they found anything that might help.”

“Imogen Fessler. She works at Legal Relief.”

“Alright, leave this with me and I’ll schedule a meeting in a few weeks once I have time to gather some information. In the meantime, feel free to call if you remember anything else relevant to the case or if you have any questions.”

She thanks him and then waits for Will to come in to escort her back to the unit. This is one of the hardest parts of all this. Having to wait for someone to walk her around the compound that she used to have full access to whenever she wanted. It feels so odd to be so limited to where she’s allowed to be.

Things in the unit aren’t as calm as she expects and she’s thankful that Will left her at the end of the hallway since Franky and Allie are arguing again.

“I already told you, I’m not getting involved and you’re doing my bloody head in just leave me the fuck alone.” Franky says.

“You have to help or Ferguson is going to keep hurting the women. I thought that you were all for protecting them.”

“Talk to Kaz. Its not my job anymore and I was pretty shitty at the first time and don’t give me this bullshit about it being about protecting the women. This is about Bea. I miss her to but obsessing and getting yourself killed in a half-baked revenge plot isn’t doing shit for her and its not what Bea would want. She would want you to get out of here and have a life.”

“You don’t know shit about what Bea would have wanted.” Allie’s angry and emotional and grieving. Her focus on taking down Ferguson clouding her ability to actually grieve the loss and her frustration from Franky’s lack of help is mounting. “You were her best friend. You don’t want to get Ferguson for what she did to Bea?”

“Of course, I do. I want to fucking kill her, but Bea wouldn’t want me to spend my life behind bars because of her.” That was a point Bea made over and over again to Franky. Constantly reminding her to keep her dead down and focus on what’s important getting and staying out of prison. Getting to be with Bridget and have the life that talked about having. “Put your head down get through your sentence and get out of here and leave Ferguson to rot.”

Liz moves over trying to mediate between the two worried that this fight might actually turn physical. Wanting to stop it before it got to that point. “Okay, why doesn’t every take a deep breath because we’re not getting anywhere.”

“Yeah, c’mon Franky.” Bridget says walking up to Franky and placing a hand on her arm. Planning to try and lead her away from the situation.

“She’s gonna go after to Bridget next. She already has. Ferguson is going to do the same thing to her like she did to Bea and its going to be all your fault.”

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know shit.” Franky’s facial expression is hard and serious reminding Bridget of how she presented herself when they had first met each other. She also knows that Franky attacks when she feels threatened or worse, when someone threatens her. 

“This isn’t solving anything. Why don’t we all calm down and then you two can try this conversation again?” Bridget says. She had been trained he deescalating a situation like this and she is attempting to use those skills here. Boomer is standing nearby ready to step in if needed. She’s not really Franky’s biggest fan lately feeling left out first because of Allie and now because of Bridget, but still she’ll always have Franky’s back.

“Is that what its going to take to get you to do something? Are you just going to sit around and wait for her to take Bridget from you? Do you even care that Bea died?” Allie’s frustrated because to her it seems like no one actually cares about what happened to Bea because no one is doing anything. Kaz won’t. Franky won’t. The Screws won’t. She doesn’t mean what she’s saying but all that grief she hasn’t dealt with is spilling over. Bridget had tried to get her to do some counseling, but the other woman had refused.

They’re shouting now and Bridget is seriously wondering how they haven’t gotten the attention of any of the screws at this point, but worse things have happened here without a guard noticing.

“Bea was an idiot. She did a stupid thing. What did she expect was going to happen? Going after the Freak like that.” Franky is smirking and voice is calming again almost taunting. She feels attacked and the only way she knows how to deal with it is to hit back harder.

Allie lunges and Franky pushes Bridget to the side. Not trying to hurt her but more to keep her from getting hurt again. Her face still marked with fading bruises. This also means Franky wasn’t focused on bracing herself and the pair end up on the floor.

Bridget notices that the brunette isn’t actually engaging in the fight. She’s protecting herself, but also making sure to not hurt Allie and Boomer helps to break it up easily moving the blonde to one side of the room, while Bridget helps Franky up and they move to the other.

She’s rubbing her shoulder which will probably be sore from hitting the floor, but other than that she’s okay.

“We’re supposed to be a family.” Boomer says. To her the other women are really all she has and the breaking up of the unit they had has been difficult for her. “Like we’re not supposed to fight with each other.”

“Hey. Booms.” Franky says getting her friends attention. “Thank you. Tomorrow why don’t we hang out just you and me.” She knows that she’s been neglecting that relationship and that Boomer deserves some of her time to. “I know I’ve been kind of a shitty friend lately and I’m sorry.”

Sometimes Franky hates Boomer’s loyalty to her. Her guilt from everything that she has done to her is palpable and it was worse that no matter what Franky did, Boomer always came back to her. She was ready to make some changes. Not just with Boomer, but with Allie to. She was ready to not be so selfish, but she also knew it was going to take some time to achieve that.

Once things have calmed down, Franky can ask how the whole lawyer thing went.

Bridget gives her the run down over the sentencing, but leaves out the part about their cases being connected. She doesn’t want to put that guilt on Franky before they know for sure.

“That’s great, Gidge. You’ll be out here before you know it.” Franky says and for the most part she is happy, but a very small part of her knows its going to suck to have the comfort of Bridget being here taken away from her. She wants Bridget free and she’s happy that her case looks so positive, but Franky’s going to get life for something she didn’t do. She needs to figure out who set her up, but how is she going to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Franky and Bridget in this one, but I needed to progress some other aspects of the plot. The next one is going to be mainly focused on them. Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I'll update again soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor mention of sexual violence in this chapter. Nothing descriptive, but its mentioned

Franky’s favorite part of the day happens before she even opens her eyes. She wakes on her side and she can feel Bridget’s front pressed against her back. An arm is around her waist and their legs are intertwined. For a moment, she can pretend that they are home in their bed and not in this place that she hates.

Before Bridget, it had been years since Franky allowed herself to sleep fully and deeply because she knew that no harm could come to her while her girlfriend was sleeping next to her. She had spent years always needing to be alert whether that was home with her mother who taught Franky to always be prepared since she never knew when she was going to be hit or burned or pulled from the safety of her bed. The foster homes which did not provide any modicum of safety or Wentworth where one could never let their guard down.

That first night after she had been released Bridget had taken her to her home and had trusted Franky in her space. That night after they had exhausted themselves by exploring each other's bodies and making up for all the lost time. Then Franky had curled up on Bridget’s chest allowing herself to be really held for the time. Franky wasn’t usually a cuddler, but there was something about being in her girl's bed wrapped in hers, surrounded by her comforting scent that allowed her to sleep deeper than she had in years because she knew it was safe.

She can feel Bridget start to wake up so Franky turns onto her back lifting her arm and letting the blonde rest her head on her shoulder. She winces feeling the stiffness in her body after her “fight” with Allie yesterday if you could even call it that.

She knows Allie is grieving, but she is too. Losing Bea had been incredibly difficult and that loss will be something that she will carry with her for the rest of her life and Allie’s words had hurt. Franky had spent a lot of time thinking last night. Maybe she wasn’t doing enough and she should be doing something to avenge Bea’s death. But getting revenge had never made Franky feel any better and she knows that’s how things work in Wentworth, still she found that she found more solace in talking things out with Bridget or the therapist that she had been seeing prior to her imprisonment.

It was so bloody frustrating for Franky because she was trying so hard to prove that she was different and that she had better herself and almost everyone around her was trying to make her become someone she no longer wanted to be. That if she was being honest with herself, she never wanted to be in the first place. Being Top dog nearly killed her the first time and she had no interest in going through all that shit again.

“Hey Spunky.” Franky says pressing a kiss to the top of Bridget’s head and moving the hair away from her face.

“Morning.” Bridget’s face is buried into Franky’s shoulder. Her voice muffled and hoarse with sleep.

Franky had been very upset last night and Bridget knows that something must have happened between Franky and Allie that her girlfriend had not told her about. She can’t help but let those seeds of doubt that Ferguson put in her head take root. Maybe they had been sleeping together. Bridget trusts the brunette, but she had been hurt in the past and like everyone she had her own insecurities. One of those was about her age difference with Franky. She was 15 years older than her girlfriend and she’d be lying if she didn’t fear that one day Franky would find someone younger that she would rather be with. It didn’t matter how many times Franky reassured her. It was something that Bridget is pretty sure she’ll have to deal with for most of their relationship. Ferguson had only reinforced this when she had told her that she had seen Franky and Allie together.

She hates to ruin the few moments of peace that they have in the morning, but she knows that it is best if they talk about this because hiding things and feelings has only led to more problems between them over the last several months and that’s not the kind of relationship that Bridget wanted to have.

“Franky, can I ask you something?” Bridget says her head still resting on Franky’s shoulder.

“I don’t like the sound of that, but yeah go ahead.” Franky says sitting up some so they can be more face to face as they speak.

“Did something else happen between you and Allie?”

“Nuh, nothing happened that I haven’t told you about.”

“Its just she seems so upset with you and I feel like there might be something more going on.”

“Allie and I were planning something.” Franky had been reluctant to tell Bridget this because she had gotten so mad the last two times, she caught Franky trying to come up with half-baked escape plans. But she wasn’t going through with it and Bridget might be annoyed with her, but she didn’t have to worry about being talked out of it because the psychologist would have if she had known what Franky was originally planning. “We were gonna get out of here. Escape when the shipment from the garden project went out. She’s mad that I backed out on that and now I won’t help her with Ferguson.”

“Franky.” Bridget says sitting up completely and turning to look at her girlfriend. “We’ve gone over this before. Escaping is crazy and dangerous.” She’s starting to work herself up a bit. Her mind going to all the worst-case scenarios.

“I know, I know. Calm down we’re not gonna do it and I know it was stupid, but being here is bloody hard. Harder than it was before because I know what I’m missing now. I had a life and a fucking great one at that. I had you and my dad and Tess. It was even nice having Vera around every once in a while. And I had a job that I actually loved doing. I thought I was passed all this bullshit. It fucking frustrating being here for something I know I didn’t do and the cops aren’t doing shit to find out who actually did. I just wanted to be with ya, Gidge. You working here and being so close and knowing what we had together, made not being able to be around ya or hold ya fucking awful.”

“I know, baby and I know you’re frustrated. Maybe we should look into getting you another lawyer.”

“Nuh, no way. You’re the one who needs the lawyer. I’ve been thinking of calling Ms. Fessler. See if she’ll help me out.”

Bridget squints her eyes ready for a battle. The argument itself is a bit silly because in the end they just want the best for each other. “I’m looking at a year. You’re looking at life in prison and whether I remember it or not, I did drive the car and I did hurt someone.”

The details of the victim of the accident have been scarce to aid in his privacy, but from what Bridget had told he was a young man, and although his injuries were serious, he was going to be okay. Didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about it.

“Will you at least let me look into it? I know you’re going to say that I should be focusing on myself, but I want to help ya.” Franky says. Most people didn’t realize how big of a heart she had. Even all those fucked up things that she did were her way of trying to do what was best for the women. Bridget also knows how helpless the brunette must feel because its the same thing she had felt knowing that she couldn’t do anything to help Franky.

“Alright.” Franky grins and kisses her leaning back to a laying down position and brings Bridget down with her so the blonde is lying on top of her eliciting a giggle from her. They still have some time before breakfast and she knows how she wants to spend it.

Franky pulls Boomer aside on their way back. She’s been neglecting her friends and Boomer doesn’t deserve that. Allie deserves an apology too, but it might be better to let the situation between them die down a bit before reopening that conversation. She doesn’t want to be decked this time.

“I haven’t been a good friend to ya, Booms and I’m sorry.” Franky says her voice is sincere. She knows that she’s not always a great friend to Boomer or to anyone for that matter. There had been too many years where she had been left to fend for herself that had made it difficult to trust and have actual reciprocal relationships with people. Something she very much wants to change. She spends her rec time with Boomer that day goofing around like they had done before. Boomer was incredibly important to Franky, even if she didn’t always act that way and it felt good to spend time with her. Bridget had told her that it wasn’t a good idea to isolate themselves too much. The blonde had felt ready to integrate herself more with the group now that she had some time to get used to the situation.

“I see Ms. Westfall is adjusting well to her new position.” Ferguson says. Franky had gone down to the education center with Boomer to grab a law book she knew had a case in that might help Bridget when Ferguson corners them. It's almost as if she knew that's where they were going and had been lying in wait. “Where is she now? I’m surprised you would let her out of your sight. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to her, now would we?”

“Fuck off you fucking Freak.” Boomer says. As always taking over the role of protector.

“She can protect herself.” Franky says. Joan thinks of Bridget as weak and she wants to do what she can to dispel those thoughts because her girlfriend was one of the strongest people she knew.

“Are you sure about that? You know how Juice and the boys are. Their little welcome committee. I suppose she got through the first time.” Franky’s face shows confusion and slow realization as she comes to terms with what Ferguson had just told her. “She never told you, did she? Maybe you don’t know as much about her as you thought?”

Franky is feeling a mix of emotions. Angry and sick to her stomach. She had never been raped, but she had come close twice and those experiences were terrifying. Bea had saved her the first time. Risking her own life to save Franky’s by warning her. The second time with Bates in that shed, she had been forced to save herself. Its something she doesn’t like to think about often because she can still feel him on top of her. Both experiences play on repeat in her mind through nightmares and flashbacks. Then there was Juice. Franky had been desperate. Bea had done a fantastic job of isolating her and taking away the protection the drug supply provided. She had felt awful after that and dirty.

Bridget only knows about Bates. It had been in her file that she had stabbed him in an effort to stop him, but they had never actually talked about. In their sessions or after. It seems they have a lot to talk about.

Ferguson walks away leaving Franky standing there with Boomer. A satisfied smile on her face knowing what she had achieved what she had wanted. She had no plans of telling Juice to go after Westfall, but she wanted Franky paranoid, on edge. Doyle could never control herself and the monster would soon be unleashed.

“You right Franks?” Boomer says to her friend.

“Yeah, Booms I’m good.” Franky says. “Hey Booms? Keep an eye on Bridget.”

“Are we gonna like bash someone?”

“Yeah, we might have to.” She had promised Bridget, but some promises had to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. I've got a lot more free time on my hands so I'm hoping to get up another chapter and some one shots. Maybe start posting another multichapter fic I've been planning. I hope everyone is staying safe out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was wrong with Franky. Bridget knew something was wrong, but Franky wasn’t willing to talk. The brunette had barely slept for the past week. She was waking up drenched in sweat or not going to be at all. The heavy eye makeup she wore was not enough to hide the dark circles developing under eyes. She seemed too antsy to actually eat during meal times, instead she was scanning the room as if she was looking for a threat.

Bridget had talked to Liz about it and she had told her that Franky must be paranoid about something. That the last time she had been like this was when Ferguson told her that someone, she trusted was lagging about the drug trade. “Franky doesn’t think when she’s like this.” Liz had said.

The brunette was combative and short. Even snapping at Bridget several times. It had all come to a head in Franky’s cell. Earlier that day Franky had gone after Kim. Kim had made a comment calling Bridget a bitch who stole Franky from her. The blonde had every intention to ignore it. Its not the first time that Kim had made a comment like that and honestly, she didn’t really care.

But Franky had grabbed her throwing her up against the wall with her forearm to her neck. A move Bridget remembers Franky had used on Liz that time that the psychologist had to break up a fight between a drunk Liz and Franky. Jake and separated them before something serious had happened and sent Franky back to her unit.

“What the fuck was that about?” Bridget says. They’re in Franky’s cell with the door shut. “You can’t do that every time someone says something that you don’t like.”

“I was protecting ya.”

“I don’t need you to do that. What happens if Jake slots you the next time you attack someone?” Bridget asks. “How are you going to protect me then? I know you’re under a lot of stress, baby. I’m worried about you.”

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Franky stands getting into Bridget’s space. “All you do is push. Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone for once?”

“Franky, why don’t you tell me what’s actually bothering you? Because I’m tired of you taking out your shit on me.” Bridget says holding her ground. She reaches out to put a soothing hand on Franky’s arm only to be pushed away. “I’m not going to talk to you while you’re like this.” Bridget says trying to walk away.

Franky is scaring her. The last time they had fought like this in a cell Franky and pushed her up against the wall and torn her shirt. It had been an assault, not that Bridget would admit that. Those green eyes are looking at her the same way. There’s no tenderness there, only anger. A reminder of what Franky is capable of doing.

Franky grabs her arm trying to stop her from leaving. Gripping hard enough to leave a bruise. “What can’t handle it? Admit it. I’m too much to handle. All that bullshit you fed to me about how I’m a good person, you never believed it did you.” She’s backing up as she talks caging Bridget in.

“You’re hurting me.” Bridget says, causing the brunette to let go. “I can’t make you love yourself; baby and I can’t make you believe that I love you, and I’m not going to let you hurt me. Keep pushing, baby. One day you might push a little too far.”

The blonde pushes her away and walks into her own cell closing the door before letting her tears fall. Liz had come in to check on her.

“How many times has that happened?” Liz says gesturing towards the handprint shaped bruise on Bridget’s arm. She’s going to need to wear long sleeves from now on to help cover it.

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed her when she was upset.” Bridget says cringing at her own words. How many times had she heard the exact same thing in a counseling session from women who were attempting to justify their own abuse? Franky had only physically harmed her twice, but she had thrown things and hit walls when she was angry. Plus, all things that she had done here or that officers had told her that she was suspected of doing.

But Bridget knows that’s not really her. That if she was given the right support, Franky could be the person that she knows she's capable of being. That’s what she had told Vera and she still believes it. The brunette lived off of hope, but with a life sentence on her horizon, and still no leads on her case, that beacon of hope was dimming. She feared what Franky might do if that hope ran out.

“I know what you’re thinking. She’s not normally like this. Franky’s normally so sweet and caring. Wentworth does something to her. Fucks with her head.”

“You’re good for her, Bridget.” Liz says sitting down with her on the bed. “Don’t let her push you away. She needs you. You bring out so much good in her.”

Bridget smiles at the other woman in acknowledgement. “Just don’t let her drag you down or into any trouble.”

“I won’t.”

Franky and Bridget don’t talk for the rest of the day. Instead the psychologist spends time really getting to know Liz. Finding that she really likes this woman and they get along well. Someone that she would probably still be friends had they met outside of the walls of a prison.

That night Bridget spent a lot of time laying wide awake in her cell. Its her first night sleeping alone here and she’ll admit she’s scared, but she’s not going to crawl back to Franky. If she wants to talk to her then she can come find her and apologize.

Bridget was half asleep when the door to her cell opened and some slipped in. She knows it is Franky. They are so in tune with each other that she can feel its her without even turning around. The brunette slips into the bed wrapping her arms around Bridget’s waist. The older woman can feel her girlfriend's tearstained face pressing the back of her neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Pet names from Franky were rare because just calling her Gidget was special in it of itself. She was the only one called her and while Bridget pretty much only referred to her as honey or baby, Franky only used pet names like that when attempting to be sincere or show how much she actually cares. “I love you.”

Franky continues to whisper apologies into Bridget’s ear trying to show her how sorry she really is. Bridget holds on for as long as she can before she turns around and cups Franky’s face kissing her. “I love you too, baby.”

They hold each other and cry for a moment letting the emotions. “Franky, I love you, but I can’t be in a relationship with someone who is going to hurt me. If it happens again, we’re done.” Bridget says not quite believing her own words. She knows deep down that she’d never walk away from Franky. Its just not possible. She loves that girl too much.

Franky shakes her head in acknowledgment.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Ferguson is threatening you. I didn’t want to worry ya because I thought I could handle it.” Franky sits up on the edge of the bed, putting her hands in her hair. “She’s been saying things about you and I haven’t talked to you about it because I don’t want them to be true.”

Bridget moves so she’s sitting next to Franky. “What’s she saying?”

“She told me that maybe she would send Juice and the boys after you. You know what they do to new inmates right? She told me that you survived it once, and that she hoped you could get through it again. She’s lying though right? You’ve never been raped right?” Franky says turning to look at her. Even in the dim light she can tell that Bridget’s face had gone white. She looks distressed.

She stands up turning to face the wall. Not wanting to actually look at Franky when she told her this. Doesn’t want to be wrapped in comforting arms because she needs to be disconnected right now because it’ll make this easier.

Its not that she intentionally kept this from Franky, its more that Bridget does not like talking about this. She makes a conscious effort to keep this as far from her mind as possible because the pain it caused is still palpable 25 years later.

“I was in uni.” Bridget says. “There was this guy. He was a friend of a friend, but I didn’t really know him. He was interested and I obviously wasn’t. He followed me to my flat one night after a party and he didn’t take no for an answer.”

She finishes the story not wanting to give Franky many details. She doesn’t want that image in Franky’s head more than they already were. She wants to shield her like Franky attempts to shield Bridget.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it from you. Its just not something I tell people.” In fact, the only people who knew were her mum, the police officers who took her statement when she reported it, and a couple of therapists that she had told the story to during therapy. She had to read Franky’s file and she knows what its like to have those images in her mind of all the awful things done to her like the scar on the back of her hand from being shut in the steam press. Its not like Franky doesn’t do the same thing. She rarely mentions details of her mother's abuse, though those details have slipped out occasionally.

When Bridget turns to look at her, Franky is distraught more so than she thought she would be. “Oh fuck, you went through that and then I -” She cuts herself off looking like she may become physically ill.

The brunette so overcome with guilt about that night in her cell. She had hated that she did it, but now she hates herself. Knowing the trauma that she must have brought up for her girlfriend. She’s unsure how Bridget can even look at her right now or allowed her to touch her again.

“Honey, its okay.” Bridget says as Franky gets sick into the toilet. She grabs her hair pulling it back with one hand, while the other moves to her back moving in slow comforting circles.

“I’m a monster. I’m really a fucking monster. How can you let me touch you?” Franky says sitting back with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands in hair. She’s crying now. Liz being the only person who had seen her this distraught and guilt ridden, like after what she had done to Su-Yun and when she had gone to her the night of her parole hearing. When she realized how terrified Su-Yun must have been before she died because this time, she had been the one with the stomach full of heroin threatening to burst at a moment's notice because Liz had been right, she was a scared little girl inside. She didn’t know how to regulate her emotions or that she didn’t always need to protect herself when she was scared. That the threat was not always imminent because the people that she surrounded herself with were safe and were not going to harm her. Those childhood emotions never getting the chance to actually mature and grow.

Now, she was spiraling because as much as Bridget has attempted to reassure her, Franky still has trouble believing that she is a good person and the weight of her actions are crashing down onto her.

“Franky, I knew you weren’t going to rape me. Yes, I was scared, but I know you wouldn’t have actually done anything, but scare me because you are a good person.” Bridget says trying to provide that reassurance that is needed.

“You don’t know that.” Franky replies.

“I do because I know you.” Bridget says she reaches out to cup Franky’s face and places her forehead against the brunettes in the gesture that they had grown to love. “You’ve made so much progress, and its okay to take a step or two back when going through times of stress. But that does not mean that you are bad, you learn from those mistakes.”

Franky nods and closes her eyes. “I love ya, Gidge and I’m so scared that one day you’re going to wake up and decide that I’m too much to handle. That I’m a shit person and that you deserve better because you do.”

“That’s never going to happen because I don’t want anyone else but you.”

They get into bed and Bridget still can’t sleep. Finding herself wishing for some wine or something else to dull the pain of the memories. She knows turning to drinking isn’t a healthy coping mechanism, but its how she finds herself dealing with things. The blonde also needs to know how Joan knew or if she had been trying to get under Bridget’s skin and had only happened upon something that actually happened.

In the morning, Franky is calmer, though it does not last for long. Ferguson had started with her again at breakfast while they were in line.

“Good morning, Doyle.” Ferguson says in that fake cheerful tone she puts on.

“Well it was good.” Franky retorts. Smiling when she hears Boomer laugh.

“Miss Westfall is looking worse for wear today. Trouble in paradise?”

“Don’t talk about her.” Bridget is already sitting at a table, not having much of an appetite this morning. She was tired, sore, and still upset from the previous night. Franky turns around. She’s had enough of this shit. Ferguson has been provoking her every chance she got and she had really had enough of it.

“Someone is touchy today. Going through that dry spell I mentioned?” The comment itself was innocent, but she had really had enough of all of this.

Franky throws her tray down making a move towards Joan. Boomer yells out in encouragement. She grabs her by her shirt getting into her space. She’s able to land a punch before they are separated. Jake and Will both are on duty at the cafe. 

“I’m slotting her.” Jake says as he grabs Franky’s arm and starts to drag her from the room as she tries to get away from him. Not that it is really helping the situation.

The brunette turns to Bridget trying to say that she’s sorry with her eyes knowing that she has left her vulnerable.

Elsewhere in the prison a new inmate Iman Farrah is being processed. Someone else who might just have it out for Franky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope everyone is staying safe out there. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated. If anyone is reading my other story, update should be up sometime this week.


	7. Chapter 7

Franky hates the slot. Being trapped in a room with only her own thoughts has company is pretty much her worst nightmare. She finds herself in a familiar corner in a tiny room with barely any light. Knuckles raw and bloody from punching the wall and the door as a way to release the anger and frustration she was feeling inside since there was no other outlet. She was angry at the situation, but she was angrier at herself. She played right into Ferguson’s hand. Franky trusts Boomer with her life and with Bridget’s, but she hates that she has no idea about what is going on out there.

The door opens and reveals Vera who is by herself. “Vera, you gotta let me out of here.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Vera says to her. She’s sympathetic, but letting Franky out of the slot would be undermining the decision that Jake had made and she doesn’t want to do that. She also doesn’t want to make it appear that Franky is getting any special treatment because of her relationship with Bridget because that would only make her more of a target and that’s the last thing that she needs. “I’ll do my best to get you out of here as soon as possible. In return, I need you to do something for me.”

“Making deals with the prisoner now Vera?” Since they’re alone in this cell, she sees no need to call Vera governor and the other woman doesn’t seem to mind either.

“If you want my help, you’ll need to do something for me.” Vera says. Franky’s not surprised that’s how shit works in here. You only get something if you’re willing to give something in return.

“What is it?”

“I need you to do something about Ferguson. I know I asked you before, but she’s gaining support from the women. She’ll make things miserable in here.” Vera says.

Franky stands up “What do you want me to do? Kill her?”

“No. But you could take over top dog or throw your support towards Kaz.”

“I don’t want the job, but I guess I could ask Kaz. See what she needs me to do.” Franky says reluctantly. A hand comes up to brush a piece of hair away from her face and Vera catches sight of her bruised and bloody hands.

“What happened? Do you need to go to medical?”

Franky decides its worth a shot to see if she can get a better deal out of this. “I’ll think about it but you take me to medical and let me see Bridget first.”

“Fine, but after your hands are checked I’m taking you back here.” Vera replies acquiescing. She moves from her position blocking the doorway. “I’ll come get you after lockdown.”

Franky nods her head. It’d be easier that way. Less of a chance of someone seeing them and her hands were fine. A bit bruised and she’d cut a few of her knuckles, but they weren’t bleeding and none of them appeared to be broken. If seeing Bridget wasn’t on the table, she’d probably would have turned down the trip to begin with. She’s used to dealing with minor injuries like these on her own anyway.

* * *

Elsewhere in the prison, Bridget was scared shitless. She always was, but it was easier to pretend to be confident and brave with Franky at her side helping her to feel protected and safe.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Allie says to her laying a hand on her arm. “We’re not going to let anything happen, right Booms.” Looking over at Boomer.

“Yeah, cause like you're with Franky. That means your family.” Bridget smiles at Boomer and Allie nodding her head in thanks. Besides Liz, she hasn’t spent a ton of time with either women or really anyone else inside. She had isolated herself with Franky and being forced to change that might actually be good for her. Since, its not healthy to be so reliant on Franky.

Liz looks at her reassuringly and its nice knowing that they all have her back. Even Allie who hasn’t been happy with Franky and who has had several awkward interactions with Bridget recently.

Work unit was daunting, but Vera must have made sure that there was an officer nearby. Still, it was weird not having Franky there with her. Towards the end of her shift a woman comes in. She’s not wearing a prison uniform, so she must be a new arrival. Her hair is dark and curly and her skin tanned.

“I’m looking for Franky Doyle.” She says in accented English. “I was hoping she’d help me with my case.”

“Franky’s in the slot. Is there anything that I can help you with?” There’s something about this other woman that is unnerving to her. She’s staring at Bridget and Bridget feels as if she knows this woman in some way. Like she’s seen her before, but just can’t place her. Something inside of her is screaming not to trust this woman and Bridget normally listens to her gut. “Maybe if you tell me your name, I’ll let Franky know you’re looking for her when she gets out.”

“I’m Iman Farah. I’m in H5.” She says and then walks out. H5 was Ferguson’s unit and Bridget knows that she wouldn’t hesitate to get her claws into someone who was new and vulnerable. Kaz’s no violence policy while commendable, did shit to actually deter people like Ferguson or Juice from harming others.

* * *

That night, Bridget is startled when she hears someone opening the door to her cell. Its late and she was already uneasy.

“Its just me.” She hears Vera says. “Franky wants to talk to you.”

They move as quietly as possible until they’re out of the unit. When Vera takes the time to check in with her best friend “How are you Bridget? I’m sorry I haven’t been checking in with you more.”

“Its okay. I know you can’t. “Bridget says. She can tell that they’re nearing medical. “Did something happen to Franky? I thought she was in the slot.” Bridget begins to panic. Maybe Franky had hurt herself. She didn’t think that was likely, but she wasn’t in a great place right now

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Vera says opening the door and ushering Bridget into the room. “You two have 20 minutes.”

Franky is sitting on one of the beds wearing a tank top. Her hair is down and hanging around her shoulders. She stands up when she catches sight of Bridget and smiles brightly. Franky held her in such high regard she always stood when the blonde walked into the room. She always held open doors, pulled out chairs. Franky didn’t have to do these things and Bridget never asked her to, but having Franky take care of her like this made her feel so loved. Bridget’s job was to care for others, so at home it was nice to have someone to cook and care for her.

Franky’s knuckles were bandaged on her right hand, but other than that she appeared to be unharmed. Vera closes the door intending to give them some privacy. She had already sent the nurse away.

“What happened?” Bridget says as she walks over allowing herself to be wrapped up in a tight embrace by Franky. Finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

“I punched a wall. I guess the wall one.” Franky jokes. “I’m fine. Just some bruises and cuts.”

Bridget notices the knuckles on her other hand are also bruised. “Franky.”

“What was I supposed to do? Not like there’s anything else to do in the slot.” Franky smiles at her. Her hair is slightly damp with sweat.

“What do you do to pass the time?” Bridget asks genuinely curious. To her, the concept of solitary confinement sounds fucking awful. The human mind isn’t meant to be alone for long periods of time.

“A shit ton of pushups.” Franky flexes her arm and laughs. “What do ya think, Gidge?”

“Very hot.” Bridget says back. Franky kisses her again letting her hands move towards Bridget’s ass squeezing. When she pulls away Bridget says “Will you stop trying to distract me?”

“What? I missed ya.” Franky says playing innocent.

Bridget just shakes her head and smiles.  
  


“I’m sorry, Gidget.” Franky says sincerely. “Everything was still so fresh after last night and Ferguson started on me and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I know, baby. I’m not mad at you. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Vera’s gonna pull some strings and get me out of the slot as soon as possible. Stay close to Allie and Booms. They’ll protect ya.”

“I will.” Bridget says. She looks up at the clock and knows that their time must be running out. So, she hugs Franky close again. Standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Franky again. Savoring in the contact because she is unsure when she’ll be able to hold her again. Sure, it’ll only be a few days, but even a few hours had a tendency to feel like too long.

Franky rests her forehead against Bridget’s “I fuckin love ya.”

“I love you too.”

Vera knocks on the door signaling their time together is up and Franky reluctantly pulls away. Giving Bridget one last squeeze.

“Doyle stay here. I’ll take Bridget back and then come and get you.” Vera says to her.

“I was thinking I’d take a walk. Take in the sights” is Franky’s sarcastic reply smirking at Vera.

Bridget just smiles. She knows that deep down Franky likes Vera. She just likes fucking with her more. Especially because Vera has a habit of making it so damn easy for her and Franky is able to pick out an easy target.

Vera just glares at her. “I’m not gonna fucking go anywhere.” Franky says.

Bridget leaves the room and Franky grabs Vera’s wrist stopping her before she can follow. “Thank you.” Franky says and for once she’s not messing with her.

“You’re welcome, Doyle.” Vera replies and then shuts the door. Franky laughs when she hears the lock click. Vinegar Tits will never change will she.

* * *

“Vera can you help me with something?” Bridget asks on their way back

“Depending on what it is, yes.” Vera says back.

“That new inmate. Iman Farah. Why is she here?”

“Why do you want to know?” Vera asks slowing their pace so they continue their conversation before arriving back at the unit.

“I can’t explain. I feel like I know her from somewhere and she was asking after Franky.” Bridget tells her. “Maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

“I’ll see what I can find out.” Vera tells her sliding the bars open for Bridget to get back to her unit.

“Thank you, Vera.” Bridget says smiling at her friend.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

The next morning goes the same as every other day here. Bridget has to answer some questions about where she had gone last night. It was rarely a good thing when inmates are pulled from their beds in the middle of the night, and Liz, Boomer, and Allie had been concerned for her. They were all relieved that it was only Vera who had taken her to spend some time with Franky.

Its unsettling to Bridget that she has here long enough that all this has become routine. Waking up in the morning and pulling on her prison issued teal tracksuit and white t-shirt. Her blonde hair was beginning to grow out from the short cut she had kept it in. Still, she longed to be in her own home. To be wearing her own clothes and she wanted to be home with Franky. She missed coming home to Franky standing in her kitchen cooking and the way she had a habit of leaving her shoes in the middle of the floor (even though it drove her crazy). They had only just started to build their life together, when it was taken from them. They had plans. Franky was only a few months from being off of parole and Bridget had wanted to take her on holiday as a celebration.

She can’t shake the feeling that Iman might be connected to this or to her. Her memories from the night of the accident are fuzzy and there are still so many gaps in her memory, but maybe Iman was at that bar that night. She had no way of proving it, but maybe she could ask her lawyer to take a look at the security footage of the bar. Maybe someone matching Iman’s description was there that night.

Bridget uses phone time to make that call requesting a meeting with her lawyer as soon as possible. They set it up for later that week. Yard time without Franky is where she finds herself feeling the most vulnerable. She sits with Liz at one of the tables and they talk as they watch that day's basketball game. She can see Iman sitting with Ferguson, Juice, and the boys. Bridget catches Iman looking at her. The other woman looking away whenever Bridget’s gaze turns to her.

Iman looks very young. If Bridget had to guess, she probably hasn’t been incarcerated before. H5 is the worst unit she could probably have been placed in. Ferguson is looking at her now and Bridget stares back. She’s not afraid of the Freak because she knows how her mind works. Which is probably why Ferguson hated her so much because the manipulation and intimidation tactics hadn’t worked on her. The only time they did had been when her relationship with Franky had been so weak and she had been in such a bad place. It had been a moment of weakness and Ferguson had caught her at the right time.

Joan stands from her spot on the bench and walks over to the smaller woman. The activity in the yard slows like everyone there is prepared to watch whatever goes down between the former Wentworth employees.

“Miss Westfall.” Ferguson says her voice is holding a fake cheerfulness almost as if she is actually happy to see and talk to Bridget. “I’m so sorry about what happened with Doyle. Well, it was expected. We all know she’s weak and has an inability to control that temper of hers. You’d know that. We all saw those bruises on your arms.”

Allie and Boomer have moved from their spot on the basketball court and are now standing closer to Bridget like they’re ready to intervene if they need to. Kaz is also watching like she’s making sure nothing happens out here that she doesn’t approve of. Right now, she’s content to see how this all plays out.

“At least Franky can feel. Wouldn’t want her to be a psychotic cunt like you.” Bridget says back. She had always had to keep an air of professionalism and God is it nice to drop it. “And I’ve already told you Joan. I’m not interested in hearing you workshop your monologues.”

There’s clamoring in the yard. Bridget can hear people laughing and she feels a rush of adrenaline.

Joan’s dropped that act. “I would be very careful Miss Westfall. You are without your protector. I would hate for something to happen to you while Franky is slotted.” Its a thinly veiled threat.

“Well unless you’re actually going to do something. I’d like it if you could kindly fuck off.” Bridget really doesn’t have the patience to deal with Joan today.

“Alright, ladies break it up.” Mr. Jackson. “Are you alright Bridget?” He says checking in with her.

“Yuh, I’m good.” Bridget says.

“That was better than good. That was fucking amazing.” Boomer says clapping Bridget on the back. Other women seem similarly as impressed, but Bridget can’t help wonder if what she did was really a good idea. Franky probably wouldn’t be too happy to hear that she’s pissed off Ferguson.

* * *

That evening, Franky still isn’t out of the slot. Bridget knows the standard is a few days, but she misses her. She’s sitting with the other women unwinding with some alcohol from Boomer’s stash. It feels good to unwind. They’re having. Music is playing in the background and they’re laughing and joking around.

That’s the sight that greets Franky when she gets back to the unit. Vera had come to get her after dinner. Told her that she was letting her out now, provided that there were no other instances. The governor had heard about what happened outside, and while she isn’t going to tell Franky this, she’s worried about her friend and would feel much more comfortable if Franky was with her. She tries hard to treat Bridget like any other prisoner, but still she’s Vera’s best friend. She’s kind of Vera’s only friend and as of right now, she is completely responsible for her safety right now and she’s not going to let Ferguson take anything else away from her. Her former mentor seems as if she will do anything to fuck up her life and god is, she fucking tired of it.

Vera motions for Bridget to join her just outside the entrance to the unit after she escorts Franky back. The two women pass each other giving each other a smile as the pass each other.

“I looked into the matter that we talked about.” Vera says. “Iman is here on remand awaiting trial. This is her first charge and she’s in here for assault. I couldn’t find any connections to you or Franky in her file. I’m sorry Bridget. I know that probably wasn’t very helpful.”

“Thank you, Vera. I already called my solicitor and asked him to look into for me. I’m probably just being paranoid.” Bridget says.

Vera nods at her and moves away letting Bridget move back towards her unit and to Franky who is desperate to see her. Especially after what Boomer just told her.

Bridget is having fun and Franky doesn’t want to ruin that for her. Even if she doesn’t always love the way Bridget drinks. She’d never tell her not to, but it seems like it was never just one glass of wine at night or a few drinks over dinner. They’ve talked about it before, but again, Franky wasn’t going to be overly controlling. She’s glad that Bridget is having fun. She more than anyone knows how important it is to let off some steam while you’re in here.

When its time to settle for the night, Franky and Bridget retire into her cell. “You’re quiet tonight, baby. Everything okay?” Bridget asks Franky.

“Yeah, I’m, un, fine. Being in the slot fucking sucks.” Franky says. It seems hypocritical to confront Bridget about what happened in the yard when she was seriously considering helping Vera out with the Ferguson problem. Franky walks over to the curtains on her windows and pulls something out of the corner and Bridget realizes its her kite necklace. The one that Franky always wore. The one that represented freedom. She needed that reminder tonight.

Franky lays back on her bed motioning for Bridget to join her. She does settling into her side moving an arm around her shoulder.

“I knew you had that necklace with you.” Bridget says.

“I heard about what happened today. Heard you gave Ferguson a serve.” Franky keeps her tone light even if its something that’s actually worrying her.

Bridget smiles. “Be careful, Gidge. Don’t get caught up in the politics of this shitty place.”

Bridget nods. “Do you know someone named Iman?”

“Nuh, why?” Franky says turning to look at her. She presses a kiss against her temple.

“She’s a new inmate here. She was asking after you during work unit.”

“Maybe she heard about how much of a shit hot lawyer I am.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly what happened baby.”

* * *

The next day, Franky learns exactly who Iman is. Liz comes to get her. Franky is in her cell fucking around with Booms, when Liz comes him telling her that Juice and the boys were going to gang Iman. Give her their standard welcome to Wentworth. Though reluctant at first, Franky and Boomer go to help defusing the situation. Getting Juice and the rest of the boys away from her. Franky notices Ferguson watching the situation from inside her cell.

Vera comes in to see what happened Franky explains her and other Screws come to take Juice to the slot. Franky looks at Vera and nods her head. Signaling that she was agreeing to help take Ferguson down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated. I want to spend this chapter exploring Bridget and how she's adjusting to everything. I hope you enjoyed it and that everyone is staying safe and healthy.


	8. Chapter 8

Franky might not be Top Dog anymore, but it sure as fuck feels like she is. She can feel that pressure building again. Her thoughts swirling. She’s keeping things from Bridget after they finally got back on track with each other. But she couldn’t tell her what Vera asked her to do. Franky needs to keep Bridget as far away from this shit as possible.

She’s sitting in the library waiting for a new inmate who wanted to speak to her about legal help. Franky was looking forward to this. To throw her mind into a case. She missed Legal Relief, but this was the next best thing. Advocating for people who would not get the legal support they needed.

Iman walks in, and Franky listens to her story, sympathetic. She sees a clear path for a possible reduced sentence, but she’ll need to get Vera’s approval to access the internet and Iman’s social media profiles. Vera has the day off today so she’ll have to ask for a meeting tomorrow morning.

Bridget warned her about Iman, said she didn’t trust, but Franky thinks she’s just being paranoid. Probably because Franky had been in the slot and she was on high alert. Iman seemed nervous and intense, but Franky acquainted that to this being her first ever conviction.

* * *

Franky’s lying in her cell trying to read and ignore the music and laughter. She didn’t want to join the party, and this was the fifth fucking night this week that all this noise is going on. Bridget’s out there with Boomer. Boomer just finished a new brew and brought some for them to try, but Franky was interested. She wasn’t really a drinker. A glass or two of wine at dinner or maybe a few drinks when her and Bridget were out, but that’s it. She didn’t enjoy it. The smell reminded her of her mother, who often smelt like the stale alcohol. And she didn’t like being drunk. Franky constantly needed to be in control of herself and the situation she found herself in. A lot of awful shit had happened prior to prison, when she was young and naïve and focused on partying and getting into trouble. Her entire life had been out of control then, but Wentworth changed that because she was forced to become aware

The door to her cell opens and Bridget slips in. Franky can tell by her demeanor that she’s been drinking. Her pupils are dilated and the way she’s holding herself are clear signs that she’s intoxicated.

“Baby, why don’t you come out and have some fun?” Bridget asks. She’s leaning against the wall.

Franky barely looks up from her book, raising the cover. “No, thanks. I’m reading.”

It’s a worn copy of a classic **.** One that Franky has read probably a dozen times. She’s read just about every book in the education center at this point.

Bridget moves toward the bed. “We can always have our own fun.”

For a moment she’s interested. Moving her book to the side and letting Bridget climb on top of her. The smell of alcohol on her breath proves to be a turnoff, and she turns her head to the side, dodging Bridget’s attempt at a kiss. Bridget sits up, so she’s straddling Franky’s hips, an adorable pout on her face.

“Why don’t we just lay here? I wanna hold ya.” Franky says trying to divert Bridget’s attention. They abandon the book as it finds its way to the floor to make room for Bridget to cuddle into her side.

“You all right? You seem tense.” Bridget says. She’s nuzzling Franky’s neck, pressing kisses to it and her hand is wandering across Franky’s stomach to coax her into what she’d rather be doing. Franky’s almost always willing and ready to make love to her. She rarely, if ever, denies her.

“Yeah, I’m good. We haven’t spent a lot of time together recently. Let’s just talk.” This isn’t true. They spend their entire day together and share a bed each night, but there had been little to no meaningful conversation between them. Their persistent issues with communication occurring again. Franky was unwilling to discuss her, and Vera’s agreement. Vera was part of Bridget’s rather small support system here and she didn’t want to rock the boat and affect their relationship because she knows it’s important to Bridget. She’d been unable to discuss the larger issue regarding the drinking. There wasn’t a suitable time during the day and most nights Bridget had been drinking and there was no point in attempting a conversation because she wouldn’t be receptive. 

“I don’t want to talk. We talk all the time. “Bridget says. Her hand slips under the hem of Franky’s teal tank top.

Franky thinks about giving in. It wouldn’t be the first time she used sex to avoid a conversation that didn’t want to have. She can’t help but let out a low moan. Bridget knows what buttons to push. 

“Gidge, c’mon stop.” Franky says reaching down and removing Bridget’s hand. “You’ve been drinking. Let’s just go to bed. You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” Franky says mumbling under her breath. It’s a cheap shot, and Franky had said it without really thinking. Something that came out without her consciously deciding to say it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bridget’s offended and Franky could lie. Could attempt to mollify her, but she doubts her girlfriend would buy.

“It means you and Boomer have been drinking a lot.” Franky stands up. The bed is too bloody small for them both to be in if they’re going to argue.

“Are you jealous?” Bridget says. Her blue eyes are fiery.

“Nuh, I’m not jealous.” Franky says her tone of voice gives away just how ridiculous she thinks Bridget is being. “You know I don’t like it when you drink and I’m not going to tell you that you can’t, but I don’t want to be around you when you do.”

“I’m just having some fun.” There was always an excuse. Always some pseudo reason that meant Bridget needed a drink at the end of the night.

“Look, you’re an adult. Do what you want.” Franky says. She pulls the tank top over her head, getting ready to change into her pajamas and go to bed.

“Well that’s not at all condescending.” Bridget says. “I don’t have a problem.” She’s defensive now

“I didn’t say you did.” Franky finishes changing and grabs her book. “I don’t wanna fight. You sleep here. I’ll sleep in your cell. We’ll talk in the morning when you’re sober.” She walks over to the bed and kisses Bridget. “I love ya, Gidge.”

Her anger comes from a place of concern and rather than annoyance. With no frame of reference, Franky worries that this is all her fault. That this is another way she’s dragging Bridget down because somehow her issue with alcohol only occurred because of her association with Franky.

Bridget stops Franky from moving away. “I don’t want to fight either.” She attempts to pull Franky down onto the bed either. “Stay in here. I can’t sleep without you.”

Like always, Franky can’t deny her and she agrees, lying down next to her. Turning on her side, feeling Bridget wrap her arms around her from behind. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep. Franky can hear her breathing even out while she lies awake. Maybe she should talk to Vera about this tomorrow. The governor being her friend might get through to her better than Franky could. She doesn’t want to violate any boundaries, but she’s worried. Franky had seen too many women fall into the grips of addiction. Even Bea, who hated drugs, had those few months after Debbie died were, she relied on the sedatives to get her through the day. Access to drugs and grog are more readily available in prison than on the outside. Franky should know she trafficked them. Bridget’s not an addict, and she sure as hell isn’t going to let her become one. Not if she can help it.

* * *

It was easy to give Bridget an excuse on why she needed to see Vera. It wasn’t even a lie exactly because she needed to ask Vera for access to Iman’s social media profiles.

“Doyle, have a seat.” Vera says when Smiles lets her into the office.

“I need ya to give me access to the internet. I’ve been helping that new inmate Iman and I think I have a case, but I need to see what they posted.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Vera says.

“C’mon, Vera. Don’t you trust me? I’m only trying to do my job.” Franky says. She can be manipulative when she wants to, and she knows exactly what buttons to push to get Vera to give her what she wants. Part of her feels guilty. Like she’s taking advantage of Vera, but it’s not something she can dwell on.

“Its Governor Bennet.” It was hard for Franky to resort back to seeing Vera as an authority figure again. While they weren’t friends, they had started to build a more personal relationship because of Bridget. “Okay, half an hour of supervised time on the internet. If you access anything that hasn’t been approved, you will lose privileges.”

Franky agrees to those terms. “Something else on your mind?” Vera asks her. Franky’s mind seems like its elsewhere, like she’s not fully present in the conversation anymore.

“It’s about Bridget.” Franky says deciding that Vera needs to know because she can’t help Bridget by herself.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Vera asks. She stands from her desk and starts worrying her bottom lip.

“She’s been drinking a lot and I’m worried about her.”

“How is she getting access to alcohol?” Vera asks even though she knows that Franky isn’t going to tell her who’s providing the alcohol.

“Don’t know.” Franky’s lying and they both know it. Franky stares at Bridget, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Right before Bridget resigned, she came back from her lunch break and she was drunk.” Vera tells her. “And then one night she showed up to my house, and she was intoxicated.”

“How do you know she was drunk at work?” Franky asks.

“Birdsworth saw her and told me. Bridget left before I could talk to her, but I trust Liz. There’s no reason for her to lie.” Vera says. “The only way I can help Bridget is by cutting off her access. I can try to talk to her or get her to see a drug or alcohol counselor, but I think we both know she won’t go for that.” Vera uses a bargaining chip of her own. “I promise you whoever it is won’t get into trouble, but I need to know.”

Franky weighs her options. She doesn’t want to lag. It goes against the number one rule that was drilled into her when she was incarcerated. But is it really lagging if the other person doesn’t get into any trouble for it? So even if it makes her sick to her stomach, she gives in. Detailing where Boomer keeps her stash. She asks Vera if she can wait to do the search so Franky can give Boomer a warning about what’s coming.

* * *

She leaves the meeting angry with herself. Angry that she gave in and told and angry because for a moment even she doubted Bridget’s story. Thinking for a moment maybe Bridget got drunk and get behind the wheel of the car and that woman ended up in hospital over things Bridget did. As quickly as the thought comes into her head, it is pushed out. But the seeds of doubt had been planted.

Franky’s mind is even more conflicted and the shit that goes down during yard time does nothing to ease it. Franky witnesses Allie hanging around Tina and her crew, most likely attempting to score some drugs. That suffocating feeling is back. The one she felt constantly as top dog. The feeling of having to deal with so many people’s shit when she could barely deal with her own. How the fuck was she supposed to focus on her own case when every bloody day there was an additional problem, they expected her to handle. 

“Hey Booms.” Franky says taking a seat at the table next to her. She decided she would tackle the easiest problem first. Bridget was having her meeting with Vera so it seemed like a good time to talk to everyone else since she didn’t want her to know “I need ya to get rid of your brew. A Screw tipped me off and they about it. I don’t want ya getting into any more trouble.” Franky’s actions already caused Boomer to get another 7 years added to her sentence. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she got any more.

Boomer thanks Franky for telling her and then goes to dispose of it, but Franky stops her. “I need ya to do something else for me.”

“What?” Boomer asked. She’s eager and fiercely loyal to Franky. Willing to do anything she is asked to do.

“If you make more, don’t give anymore to Bridget or any alcohol at all.” Franky’s trying to get Boomer to understand the seriousness of what she’s asking. Vera said they needed to cut off the source, and she was right. It had yet to get to the point where it became serious enough or Bridget was actually dependent on it, but it would be easier now if they stopped the train before it got on its track to begin with. She makes another decision. “Miss Bennet asked me to take down Ferguson.” Franky says just above a whisper.

“When are we gonna do it? Are you gonna bash her?” Boomer says loudly. Her excitement overriding the need for secrecy.

Franky elbows her and tells her to shut up. “I don’t know yet. I need ya to be ready.”

* * *

She gets Liz alone. “Something on your mind little mouse?” Liz asks her always able to tell when something’s wrong with Franky.

“Just worried is all about Bridget” Franky says.

“About her drinking?” Liz says as an alcoholic she was also picking up the signs.

“She’s not an alcoholic. She likes to have a couple of drinks at the end of the night. It’s no big deal.” Franky’s still in denial. Unwilling to admit the truth that’s right in her face.

“You don’t have to be falling down drunk every day to have a drinking problem.” Liz’s own alcoholism had started as a drink or two at the end of night and had only progressed from there. “I’m not saying that she’s an alcoholic, but I think we both know that she doesn’t have the healthiest relationship with drinking.”

Franky feels Liz’s arm wrap around her shoulders. Holding her the way a mother would. “I don’t know how to help.”

“You can’t help her until she’s ready to listen.” Liz gives her one last squeeze before removing her arm and leaving Franky to think about what she’s going to do next.

* * *

Franky pushes into Allies cell later that day when she knows the other woman is in there and she searches, rifling through Allie’s things. “What the fuck are you doing? Allie says she goes over towards Franky attempting to push her away.

“Where’s your stash?” Franky says she’s pissed at her. That Allie would throw all the work Bea did away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Allie says. Her plan to deny as much as possible.

“You’re a shit liar. I saw you buying gear today.” Franky’s pulling books and clothes onto the floor, completing her own version of a cell toss. There’re not many hiding places in a cell and they’re not hard to find. She pulls a baggie of drugs from under. “Well, what’s this?” Franky asks sarcastically, holding the gear up.

“What’re you doing?” Allie asks. Franky had moved towards the toilet, ready to flush the gear. Allie moves to stop her. It’s a brief tussle with Franky only really trying to keep the drugs out of her reach. In Franky’s mind, the only reason she cares this much is because she must be using.

“Don’t do that.” Allie says, yells really.

Franky throws the bag to the ground. “Fine, do whatever the fuck ya want. It’s not me that’s pissing on Bea’s memory.” She storms out and into her own cell.

She considers her options. Franky needs an in with Kaz so she can get the other woman to trust her.

* * *

“I need to speak to Kaz.” Franky says. There’re members of Kaz’s crew standing in front of her stopping her from really entering the unit. “It’s about Allie.” She says when no one moves.

“What’s going on?” Kaz says approaching her.

“She’s using. I caught her with gear. Just thought you’d like a heads up.” Franky says. She doesn’t know Kaz enough to have an opinion on her other than her no violence rule is shit and doesn’t work. Franky doesn’t like violence, but here it’s a necessary deterrent.

“Where she’d get it?” Kaz asks. She doesn’t like drugs and won’t tolerate them.

“She was hanging around Tina Macardo. I didn’t if she scored any, but she has a decent stash in her cell.” Franky says.

“Thank you.” Kaz says. The two women have an understanding with each other

Before Franky leaves, she makes an offer. “Ya need help with anything, I’m willing to help.”'

* * *

When Franky gets back from her brief excursion to a very pissed off Bridget. “Who the fuck do you think you are to go behind my back to Vera?”

Franky doesn’t recall ever experiencing Bridget being this mad at her. They’ve had their fair share of fights, but genuine anger is rarely present. “I was worried about ya. I’m still worried.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t have a drinking problem.” Bridget says.

“Are you sure about that?” Franky asks her. They’re getting to the point where they’re screaming at each other. It’s getting harder for Franky to convince herself that this wasn’t a huge issue.

“You don’t get to decide for me about what I can and cannot do and you don’t get to go behind my back to enforce those decisions.” Bridget’s angriest at Franky’s controlling nature and the threat that posed to her autonomy. And because she wasn’t yet willing to admit it to herself.

“Well, if you’re not going to help yourself, then I have to step in and do it for ya Gidge.” Franky’s intentions were pure, and she really thought she had Bridget’s best interests at heart.

“You didn’t even fucking talk to me about it first.”

“I tried; you didn’t want to listen.”

“I don’t want to even be around you right now.” Bridget walks away and Franky can’t help but wonder if she just did irreparable damage to their relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Franky and Bridget will work through their problems and everything will resolve itself soon. But I need to move the story forward. Thanks everyone for reading. Comments and suggestions are all appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Things between Franky and Bridget were tense to say the least. Conversations were superficial at best and nonexistent at worst. Although they had yet to talk about Bridget’s drinking again, she had stopped so that was one less thing to worry about. Franky wasn’t going to bring it up again if she didn’t have to. She was already walking on eggshells around her girlfriend and there was no reason to keep rocking the boat. 

That was a fundamental problem in their relationship. They fight, or Franky lies and then they make up without ever dealing with the real problem at hand.

Kaz had dealt with Allie. Had talked her out of a convoluted plan to hot shot the Freak because it was never going to work. Instead, Kaz wanted to turn the women against her and it seemed like Franky was their best option to do so. She had displayed only a few months ago that she was still able to sway the opinions of others with little effort. Franky still didn’t buy into Kaz’s anti violence bullshit, but if the women turned violent towards Ferguson, she wasn’t doing shit to stop it.

With one problem solved, another arises. Kaz had convinced Allie to go to Vera to lag on Mr. Stewart and the fact that he had acted as part of the drug supplier into the prison. They hadn’t expected Jake to threaten Tess Franky’s 4-year-old sister. As much as Franky missed her, she had made the deliberate choice to keep Tess away from the prison. The only people who had known she existed were Bridget and Vera because they had both met her before Franky was ever imprisoned again.

“Fuck” Franky swears loudly from the confines of her cell. She’s holding an envelope and a stack of pictures of her dad and Tess. There’s no message, but the threat is clear. Tell Vera and Tess would be in danger.

Bridget enters concerned. “What happened?”

Franky hands over the stack of pictures. “Its Mr. Stewart. Fuck, he must’ve figured out that Allie’s gonna lag to Vera so he’s threatening my fucking 4-year-old sister.” Franky’s mind is reeling and she accepts the hug that Bridget offers her. Angling her head down to rest on Bridget’s shoulder, face pressed into her neck. Her arms and her scent provide its usual calm.

“Vera and Jake are involved.” Bridget says dropping a vital tidbit of information that is necessary to provide the full scope of the situation. “They’re living together. Its serious she won’t believe it coming from Allie, but I could do it.” Bridget offers. Coming from Allie it might seem like information coming from a spiteful inmate. From Bridget it would seem like her best friend had learned something about her boyfriend and felt compelled to warn her.

“Nuh, I’m not doing anything that would put Tess at risk.” Franky says shaking her head. “She’s a little kid and I’ve fucked up her life enough.”

Knowing Tess had been amazing for Franky when she assumed that she would be able to be in her life permanently. A return to Wentworth seemed impossible and something she would have done anything to avoid. But now she can’t help but feel like she fucked up Tess’s life. Having a sister in jail for life for murder is bound to do that to a kid. They share a surname and this’ll haunt her. She should’ve never agreed to meet her. Should have let Tess and her dad go through pretending she didn’t exist because its better than her being there to fuck everything up.

Putting Tess in the middle of all this shit would be even worse for her. It was dangerous to let anyone know that you have people you care about in here. Its why she chose to push her father away when he had come to see her. Presumably in the months after Tess’s birth wanting a chance for his daughters to know each other. Jacs would have used them as a target just like she used Debbie and then had Brayden kill her when Bea became too much as a threat. She had to keep Tess safe, and her dad, and Bridget, and the rest of the girls in H1 and all the women who would suffer under Ferguson’s reign.

A passing thought flows into Franky’s mind. She spends so much time taking care of others. Has always spent her time in Wentworth taking care of others. Yet, there is no one there to fix her problems. To step in when she’s the one who needed support. Liz does her best to help with her emotional needs and Franky is grateful for that, but when she needed someone the most, even Liz had let her down. Her reign as Top Dog had been brief and messy. Franky had hated being in charge and ultimately cracked under the pressure and when the weight of her actions crashed down upon her, she had been left to pick up the pieces on her own. Bea had made sure that she was as isolated as possible. Only turning to her when Jodie was in trouble and Bea needed help handling the situation. She’s exhausted from all this. From carrying this load, this burden. From cleaning up everyone else’s problems when in reality she’s barely keeping her own head above water.

Maybe that’s why she had gravitated towards Bridget so much in the first place. She had done what she could to take on some of that emotional load. She had advocated for her. The only person in this place who thought she was actually worth something. That she had a chance to be something more than some destined to spend their life in and out of prison. No one, but Liz really, had seen that she was desperately screaming for help. That she needed someone who would listen to her, who believed in her, and was willing to give her the push that she needed. Maybe it was time to be open with her about all she’s been asked to do. Because all this pressure was bound to make her go fucking insane and she needed someone willing to help her through.

Franky was just so tired of being tired. Physical exhaustion was one thing, but emotional exhaustion was its own beast.

* * *

After a talk with Kaz that went absolutely nowhere, Franky was left conflicted. Yeah, if Jake is a dirty Screw then he needs to be pushed out. Miles helping them bringing in some minor contraband or getting some information on someone was one thing. She had her limits and wouldn’t do anything that would cause actual harm to anyone. But Jake’s also a Screw and a Screw who happens to be fucking the governor. It was hard enough to get an accusation against an offer taken seriously. The power imbalance was so strong it was practically impossible for the inmate to be believed. They had no proof and Tess wasn’t going to be the one caught in the cross hairs and it pissed her off that everyone seemed willing to put a fucking 4-year-old kid in danger.

Bridget catches Franky’s arm. Reaching to clasp Franky’s hand in her own. “I think you’re making the right decisions. I know Kaz and Allie are pissed at you, but I don’t like anything that will put Tess in danger.” Bridget was very fond of Tess. The couple had spent a lot of time with Tess and Alan. He was one of the few people who knew the truth behind Franky and Bridget’s relationship. “Its shitty of them to put you in that position.”

Franky wraps her arms around her pressing a kiss against her forehead. Her mind is screaming at her to tell Bridget what’s going on and why Kaz and Allie assumed she would help. That she’d been working with them for a plan to attack Ferguson take her down for good. That Vera had brought her into this whole fucking scheme. Admit that she’d spent weeks lying to her and making false promises about staying out of prison politics. But she doesn’t because things are slowly becoming good between her and Bridget again and she wants to enjoy this for a moment longer before shit hits the fan. The problem with telling a lie is that they can grow. One lie becomes two and then Franky is caught in a web in an attempt to keep up the narrative that she set herself.

Instead, she hugs her tighter. Pulling Bridget against her chest feeling the smaller woman’s head settle into her chest. “Thanks, Gidge.”

Bridget pulls away from her. “Why don’t you have your dad bring Tess in for a visit? I know you miss her and I’m sure she misses you.”

Franky shakes her head sadly, “I don’t want her to remember me in a prison uniform.” If she is to spend her life in prison, she wants Tess’s memories of her to be flannel shirts and time spent running around the park and playing on the swings. Not a teal tracksuit and being searched before an hour-long visit surrounded by guards and other inmate spending a brief time with their families.

“You’re getting out of here Franky.” Bridget says. Because she believes it and she needs Franky to believe it too. Franky ran on hope and Bridget worries about what might happen to her when that hope ran out. “And Tess will barely remember the time you missed.”

Bridget believed in her so strongly. Franky just wished she could believe it too.

* * *

The plan was set. Franky set Bridget off with Boomer and Liz using the excuse that she needed to talk to Kaz and Allie about what they’re planning to do about the Jake situation. Really, they’d already decided that Allie would back out and they’d let Bridget bring that information to Vera when the time seemed right.

Franky, Allie, Kaz, and several others went to confront Ferguson. Tying her hands together and leading her towards the yard without much of a fight. With a brief nod of her head, Kaz gave notice for Miles to be grabbed while Kaz yelled for the rest of the guards to clear the yard. In a matter of seconds, they’ve taken complete control of the yard.

Bridget is standing off to the side with Boomer confused as everyone else about what is going on. She sees Franky standing with Kaz by Ferguson as an alarm blares and calls for a lockdown. Franky is emotionless standing with her hands in her pocket as they tie Ferguson to the Basketball hoop.

Kaz begins yelling a preplanned speech as others attempt to remind her about the rules. Top Dog could only be decided by a fight and no one has a chance of beating Ferguson. Kaz calls for a vote and all Bridget can wonder is why they haven’t called in reinforcements yet. She knows Channing is here, unhappy about the state of the prison since Vera became governor. There had been rumblings about that since even before she resigned.

Then, Kaz yields the floor to Franky. For the first time, Bridget sees a relic of who Franky must have been when she was Top Dog. She’d only met Franky after her downfall, but she heard the stories. How at one-point Franky was a force to be reckoned with. Her tone is loud and authoritative as she lists off several instances of all the terrible shit that Ferguson had done. Dispelling any disputes to the claim that Bea’s death had anything to do with self-defense because eight stab wounds is not self-defense. She brings up Jodie, someone who Bridget knows weighs heavily on Franky’s conscious because she is someone that her and Bea had let down. And Simmo who had been the first clue to Ferguson’s manipulative and psychopathic behaviors.

She can see and hear by the murmuring of the crowd how the women are slowly coming around and its a sign towards the influence and power Franky still has. Why Kaz had seen her as a threat. If Franky wanted to, all she needed was a few minutes to sway everyone to her side and with her skills as a fighter, she could have beat Kaz had she wanted to.

Joan ends up sealing her own fate. The calm resolve broke under the pressure and she begins to tell the women what she thinks of them. Yelling about how they are defective and how they need her. Bridget know that Ferguson’s psych is fragile and it was bound to break at some point.

Like always, it appears that Kaz hadn’t completely thought this through. Getting a group of women who are prone to violence and the mob mentality all riled up. The crowd chorused a cry of guilty and then the jury became the executioners. Bridget sees a rope tied into a noose fly over the crowd and the women go crazy. Bridget looks over towards the gate where the guards are standing there, watching as Ferguson is being lynched. Franky has moved over separating herself from the crowd. Hands in her pockets face in a firm resolve she’s not helping, but doesn’t seem to be overly concerned about stopping what’s happening.

“Franky, you have to do something. You have to stop them.” Bridget says. She dislikes Ferguson as much as anyone here, but this is barbaric. No one deserves to be killed in a manner like this even someone like Joan.

Franky shakes her head and in a calm emotionless voice “Kaz wanted a trial and they made their choice.” She shrugs. “I’m not stepping in.”

She’s emotionless Franky had been witness to acts worse than this, heard about worse than this and in a way that she has become numb to it. Like it no longer phases her. That calm turns to anger when Vera interferes, convincing them to let Miles go and then using the shiv to release Ferguson from the noose. Vera had asked her to rid them of Ferguson and that’s what she was doing. If she was dead, they’d never have to worry about her again.

Bridget is horrified that Franky would just stand there and let this happen. Kaz had attempted to stop it. Trying to push her way through the crowd to get to Joan, and Franky had watched. It had seemed so cold, so uncaring. There were times that Bridget wondered if there was more to Franky than she knew. If just below the surface she is really the dangerous woman that everyone had warned her about.

Guards storm in and disperse the crowd directing everyone to head back to their unit while Vera radios asking for medical attention for Joan.

* * *

“You okay?” Franky asks Bridget. Sights like that could be terrifying to a newcomer. Their sitting in Franky’s sparse cell on her bed. Bridget had been unusually quiet since the incident on the yard and she was concerned.

“Yeah, lot to take in.” Bridget doesn’t want to fight with Franky again and so she decides that at this moment she isn’t prepared to talk about how disturbing she had found Franky’s behavior.

Franky stands moving towards her curtains on the window reaching to feel the bottom of it. Her controlled movements becoming frantic when she doesn’t find what she was expecting to be there.

“What’s wrong?” Bridget asks.

“My kite necklace is missing.” Franky says looking around the floor under the window. “Have you seen anyone in my cell? Someone must have stolen it.”

She thinks back to the letter that she had gotten weeks ago. The one showing her kite and what it means to her. Someone in this prison is fucking with her. Either they killed Pennisi or they know who did and Franky’s going to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long delay between chapters. I've been a bit busy, but I should be able to return to more regular updates now. Thank you everyone for reading. Comments and feedback are encouraged. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Franky’s sitting in her cell door shut to shut out the rest of the women the way she had been doing all week. She sits at the small desk, usually working on cases. Today, she’s looking at Iman’s. Something about her didn’t sit right with Franky, but she couldn’t help but worry that she was being paranoid. 

Things have been awkward between Franky and Bridget since the incident in the yard. Bridget had heard all the stories about Franky, but watching her unwillingness to stop horrifying violence was confronting. Vera had warned her that Franky was a dangerous woman, unable to change. While she hadn’t believed them then, Franky showed signs of the threat of violence that was lingering below the surface. Bridget knows she feels backed into a corner, and she’s terrified of what Franky might do if she runs out of hope. Hope had been the only thing that had gotten her through her first stint in Wentworth. She’s been isolating herself, spending every moment she can holed up in her cell by herself. Bridget’s attempts to engage her in conversation are usually ignored or meant with one-word responses.

“Baby.” Bridget says as she slips into Franky’s cell. “You’ve been looking over those files for days. You should take a break.”

“There’s gotta be something I’m missing. Iman shouldn’t get her full sentence. I just can’t prove it.” Franky says not looking up from where she is bent over the papers on the desk. “Maybe if I had access to her social media profiles, I’d find something.”

Bridget wraps her arms around Franky’s neck from behind. Reading the statement, Iman gave the police over her shoulder. “Talk to Vera. She’d give you access.”

“Nuh,” Franky says, shaking her head and moving her hands up to hold Bridget’s. “Don’t want any favors from her. She’ll only want something back and I’m done with that bullshit.”

“Vera might. She’s your friend.” Bridget says removing her arms and moving to stand next to Franky. Friends probably wasn’t exactly true. Franky and Vera occupied the space between acquaintances and friends. She knows Vera is fond of Franky and while they’ve never been and probably would never be the best of friends, they had a mutual respect for each other. However, when Franky was in this headspace, there was no point in trying to reason with her. She’d continue to sulk and believe whatever idea she had gotten into her head.

“Nuh, thought she was, but she’s just like the rest of them. Only wants me around when I’ve got something to offer them.” Franky says.

“Doesn’t she owe you for helping with Joan? That could be your leverage.” Bridget says.

Franky pauses, looking up from the papers on her desk. “She wants to see me, anyway. Could try that.”

Bridget smiles at her trying to coax one from Franky who returns it weakly, smile not quite reaching her eyes. Things still aren’t great between them, but they’re better. Still holding that air of awkwardness of two people who aren’t exactly sure where they stand, but also two people who cared deeply for each other. They’ll figure it out though because there’s no other choice. Neither one of them is willing to give up on each other.

* * *

The next day Mr. Jackson gets Franky from the yard to escort her to Vera’s office. Franky hates the way he looks at her now. Like he’s as disappointed in her as she is in herself. That had been one of the worst parts of her second imprisonment. The feeling of disappointing all the people who had so much faith in her making it on the outside. She’d seen the looks on their faces when she was brought in and if there’s one thing that Franky hate is being fucking pitied.

“What the fuck was that?” Franky asks as soon as the door to Vera’s office closes. She’s irate, refusing to sit in the offered chair. Instead, choosing to pace the floor. Her voice isn’t loud, which is concerning. Franky gets loud when she’s scared. When her voice is set in that calm tone, it means she’s dangerous. “For weeks you’ve been fucking asking me to get rid of Ferguson, and then you fucking cut her the fuck down. If she’s dead, that means she’s fucking dealt with.”

It had been a week since Ferguson was attacked in the yard. Vera had been too busy to deal with the aftermath of the riot to meet with Franky any earlier.

“I didn’t mean murder, Franky,” Vera says. “What happened in the yard was cruel.”

Franky throws up her hands, exacerbated “Well should I have sat her down over a cuppa and asked her to not be a fucking psychopath. Cause if that’s what you wanted me to do, you could’ve been clearer.” She says sarcastically.

Vera is seated as Franky continues to move around the room, too aggravated to sit still. “It might not have been the outcome you wanted, but it might’ve worked. Ferguson is scared. She wants to be placed in protection.”

“Bullshit. She’s havin you on.” Franky says. “Actin all scared while she’s planning her next fucked up scheme. Ferguson’s a fucking Freak. She’s not scared of anyone.” Franky crosses her arms, turning to look right at Vera. “I want you to do something for me now. I did my part with Ferguson. You fucked it up.”

“Doyle.” Vera says her tone warning Franky she was reaching her limit. Figures, Vinegar Tits still didn’t know how to have any fun. “What do you want?”

“Internet access.” Franky says.

Vera interrupts before she can explain why. “Absolutely not. You know I can’t let you have that. It goes against our policy.”

“It’s not for me. I need it for a case. Iman Farrah her public defender isn’t doing shit and if I can prove that she was provoked I can get her a lesser sentence.” Franky says. She knows Vera finds her willingness to help inmates commendable, so she takes that route knowing that Vera won’t budge for a supposed favor.

“No, you know how many women I’ll have in here asking for internet access.” Vera says she’s apologetic, yet firm. 

Franky is unbothered. Talking people into shit is a specialty of hers all she needs is a little convincing. “C’mon Miss B. she’s young. She does time in here and she’ll meet other crims be in and out of prison the rest of her life or you could give me a half an hour on a computer and we could change her life.”

Vera takes a moment to think. “15 minutes and it’ll be supervised.”

Franky smiles at her slightly cocky. “Thanks, Ms. B.”

* * *

Iman’s social media profiles made a solid case for trolling and a provoked assault, and Franky was confident she could petition for a reduced sentence. Something else had caught her attention, though. Something that made her blood run cold. Fucking Mike Pennisi all over Iman’s social media profiles. If their social media profiles were anything to go by, they were close.

Franky remembered Bridget telling her that Iman had given her a bad feeling. How she didn’t trust that Iman had tried to get close to Franky. Then the pieces clicked into the place. That letter she got that contained the drawing of her kite necklace and the fact that her kite necklace is now missing. The only person who knew the meaning of her necklace or that she even had it was Bridget, and she knew that her girlfriend would never have touched it without telling her first. Now, her necklace was missing. Someone here had to have known its meaning and stolen it from her cell, and that person had to have been Iman. She must believe that Franky was the one who killed him. She battles with herself.

On one hand she wants to storm off and tear Iman’s cell apart to get her necklace back she knows she should take a moment. Take a deep breath and talk to Bridget before she did something stupid and impulsive. Maybe take a moment to ask if anyone had actually seen Iman near her cell.

So, she does every intent on inquiring with Allie, Liz, and Booms, but she stops. Bridget isn’t with Liz. When she went into her cell to look over the documents, Bridget had been sat with Liz having a cuppa. The pair got along well and when Franky was occupied working on a case, Bridget pretty much always was with Liz. Mainly because she was that comfortable hanging out with Allie or Boomer without Franky there. She liked them both, but they were both Franky’s friends more than they were hers.

“Where’s Gidge?” Franky asks, her eyes frantically darting around the small space looking for her girlfriend.

Liz looks up from where she is knitting “That new girl Iman wanted to talk to her. She was upset. I think she’s having some trouble adjusting, ” Liz says it so nonchalantly. Not knowing that there is any danger in that statement.

Franky realizes that she had let it slip to Iman that Vera would be giving her access to Iman’s profiles. She had come to her asking for an update on her case, and Franky hadn’t thought she was doing anything wrong telling her that. She must have tipped Iman off. Let her know that she had the very real possibility of figuring out that she knew Mike, and that whatever fucked up plan she had must have been put into action.

And that plan must include Bridget, who has such a big heart and no real concept of danger. Bridget’s default was to trust and see the good in people. Part of that probably had to do with the population in which she worked. Within the prison system, counselors need to think the best of their clients, think that they have a real possibility that a person can turn their lives around. Franky lived her life in a constant state or paranoia and suspicion. She didn’t trust anyone. Her and Bridget were two sides of the same coin, each reflecting the very different upbringings that they had. Bridget had never been given a reason, not trust. Franky had been taught she couldn’t even trust parents who were supposed to love their children unconditionally.

“Where’d they go?” Franky says. She’s calculating all the potential places in her mind. Where she would have taken or lured people when she wanted them alone. Trying to serve her own fucked up brand of justice. Back when she gave a shit about being Top Dog or dealing with prison politics.

The easiest place would have been Iman’s cell. She was new to being incarcerated and new to Wentworth. Probably didn’t have a ton of knowledge of places to hide from the guards or camera that could be turned without immediate notice.

Franky takes off before Liz can answer her question, having already worked it out for herself. Yelling something about Bridget not being safe with Iman. Stewart tells her to slow down when he sees her mid sprint and she acquiesces until she is out of sight. Out of breath, when she arrives.

“Gidget.” She says keeping her voice calm. Not wanting to tip her hand to Iman. Her stance is defensive. Ready to fight if Iman charges her. “Need to talk to ya.”

Bridget looks behind her seeing a flushed and out of breath Franky. She can tell by the look on her face and her body language that something is wrong. She glances at Iman, who looks nervous. Her hand is clenched in her pocket and Bridget worries that she’s hiding something in there. If she gets up, Iman might attack. So, she plays dumb. “Can it wait? Iman and I were in the middle of talking.”

Franky’s eyes are on Iman. Bridget had looked away, and Franky was going to make sure one of them had an eye on her at all times. “Its really important.” Franky says. “I really think you should come with me”

Bridget stands from the bed, but is stopped. Iman’s arm goes around her neck and pulls her into a standing position. In her other hand she produces a shiv holding it towards Franky who has her hands in the air.

“You don’t gotta do this Iman.” Franky says. She wants to rush over there and get her girlfriend out of the other woman’s arms, but she knows she needs to stay calm and deescalate the situation. “I didn’t kill Mike Pennisi. I don’t know who did it, but it wasn’t me.”

“I know Iman says. I killed him.” Franky’s eyes flicker towards Bridget. The other woman looks pale. She’s scared. “You took Mike away from me. He was obsessed with you. Had your pictures all over his wall. I loved him and you took him away from me. Know I’m going to take the person you love away from you.”

Bridget’s eyebrows draw together. A flicker of recognition sparks in her mind. She remembers hearing this before. The night in the bar. The night she was drugged and crashed her car and ended up in here. “You’re the one who spiked my drink that night. Your why I’m here.”

“I tried to kill you, but it didn’t work. So, I got myself thrown in here so I could finish the job.” Iman says tightening her hold on Bridget. The knife moves to press against Bridget’s neck, drawing small droplets of blood.

Franky looks in Bridget’s eyes, trying desperately to communicate with her. If Bridget could get away, Franky could get at Iman and take the knife from her. Bridget must have gotten the message because she moves her head back slamming her head into Iman’s nose sending the other woman backwards.

The knife is thrown from her hand and Franky and Iman both scramble for it. The cell is small and Bridget has trouble staying out of the fight, finding herself pushed down. Franky is trying her best not to actually hurt Iman. She doesn’t want to. She needs Iman alive as proof that she didn’t kill Mike.

Iman gives Franky a good shove and her head slams against the hard cinder block walls, dazing her for a moment. Dizziness and nausea take over. Her vision is clouded by stars and she can hear the blood rushing in her eyes. She attempts to get up and stumbles, falling back down to the ground as she tries to gain her bearings. Iman is on top of Bridget and Franky gets herself upright enough to tackle the other woman, but it’s too late.

When Franky stands, she notices the blood on the front of Bridget’s shirt. There have to be 3 or 4 stab wounds to produce this much blood. She wants to be sick. Bridget’s eyes are wide, her mouth moving, but there’s no sound. Franky wants to be sick. She looks on the wall next to her and sees the panic button. In that moment she doesn’t care about the fucking rules and she presses, barely recognizing the alarm blaring. She drops to her knees, next to Bridget’s body. She’s cold and pale. Franky rips off her jacket and presses it to Bridget's abdomen, lifting her into her nap. Leaning down to press kisses to hair and to her cold lips murmuring how sorry she is and how much she loves Bridget into her hair. Her head is still swimming and she fan feel herself panicking. She doesn’t know where Iman is or if she’s even still in the room. She probably ran as soon as Franky pressed the button, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is holding Bridget and savoring the last moments she has with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. I'll try to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Franky isn’t sure how long she sat there holding Bridget’s in her lap. She’s pressing kisses into her hair and murmuring confessions of love and apologies for fucking up her life and putting her in this situation. She barely feels the hand on her shoulder. Will’s, she thinks, gently pulling her away. People are talking to her, asking her questions, but she doesn’t hear them. It is a mere buzz in the background. Her ears feel clogged and she can’t see. Ignorant to the flurry of activity going on around her. Someone is asking for an ambulance to be called, while other guards are lifting Bridget’s body onto the waiting gurney. Will is attempting to provide words of comfort to Franky, but all she is aware of is the bile making its way up her throat and she pulls away from Mr. Jackson bends over getting sick on the floor.

Someone how they get her to medical. Franky isn’t sure how. She doesn’t remember walking, but here she is lying on the familiar bed with the scratchy sheets as someone stands over her shining a light in her eyes. Physically, she is fine. There will be bruises and she’ll be sore, but she’s fine. Shock is what they’re calling it. The trauma of what happened is too much for Franky to handle, so her body shut itself down until she could.

The brain can only take so much trauma, and Franky has endured so much. Her thoughts are swirling, stuck in the never-ending whirlwind of flashbacks. Reliving what just happened to Bridget, and all those shitty moments of her childhood. Every time she tries to get her head above water another memory crashes down on her like a wave on a stormy beach pulling her back under.

The only consistent thought is Bridget is dead, so what’s the point of being alive.

* * *

There is a buzz around the prison caused by a certain energy that fuels it during a situation like this. One only a Code Black and a prison wide lockdown could provide. For the women in H1, there are two notable people missing, Franky and Bridget. Bridget left with Iman, and Franky had gone after her. Neither one of them came back when the alarm sounded, calling for the women to return to their cells. There was an overwhelming sense of anxiety as the hours passed with no news. It’s reminiscent of what happened when Bea died. Liz and Boomer waiting for Mr. J to walk with blood on his uniform when he told them the news. For Allie, this was an unfamiliar experience. She’d been in hospital recovering from her drug overdose when Bea died.

The opening of the bars causes the three of them to jump. Heads whipping to where Governor Bennet stands. She had wanted to deliver the news herself. Maybe because she feels connected to the two women.

All three women speak at once. Talking over each other. Boomer wants to know where Franky is, Allie is already asking if Ferguson had anything to do with it, and Liz is focused on figuring out what happened.

Vera raises a hand, attempting to quiet them. “Franky’s okay. She’s in medical, but she’s fine. Ms. Westfall,” she says and then pauses, correcting herself, “Bridget has been taken to hospital. There was a fight, and she was stabbed.”

“She’s like going to be okay, though, right?” Boomer asks. She likes Bridget. Yes, there was some jealousy there because Franky was spending all her time with other women, but Boomer liked Bridget once she got to spend more time with her.

Vera shakes her head, worrying her bottom lip, “Its too soon to tell, and her wounds are severe. I’ll try to update you when I can.”

“How’s Franky?” Liz asks, stopping Vera from leaving the unit.

“She’s upset, and I know your peer worker.” Vera says cutting Liz off, knowing what she is going to ask. “Franky isn’t ready to talk to anyone yet. I’ll take you to see her when she’s ready.”

* * *

Vera’s worried. She’s worried about Bridget, who was in hospital with severe abdominal trauma, fighting for her life and for Franky, who was in medical mentally unwell, but with no serious injuries. If Bridget died, she is afraid of what Franky might do. A life sentence and without Bridget as that one thing person to cling to, Vera fears Franky might hurt herself or goad someone into a fight to do it for her. She’d place Franky in the psych ward for her own protection, but she knows the other woman would refuse that.

Still, it’s been two days since the incident and they couldn’t keep Franky in medical much longer and releasing back to the unit didn’t seem like the best idea because of her current mental state. She’d spent most of the last three days sedated after she’d gotten physical with the medical staff. Her memories putting her body into a constant state of fight or flight and she fought. They couldn’t have her fighting the medical staff or screaming from nightmares whenever her body had succumbed to sleep. Vera was running out of reasons to keep Franky here, and Channing was putting pressure on her to move Franky to psych. She needs to get through to Franky, she’s just not sure how.

Vera remembers what happened to Bea. What Ferguson did to her. Kept her doped up on sedatives until she was addicted and then cut them off and put her back on the unit with no support.

They hadn’t even been able to update her about Bridget’s condition because they hadn’t wanted to risk upsetting her any further. So, Vera decides that maybe it’s time to bring in Liz. She’s the only person besides Bridget or Vera knows is able to have any kind of influence on Franky.

* * *

Liz is sitting at Franky’s bedside. They timed her visit for when the current dosage of sedatives would wear off, hoping Liz’s presence would calm her enough and they wouldn’t need to give her more.

Franky feels like she’s trapped in a fog. She has no concept of how long it’s been. The days blurring together. Briefly coming back to consciousness and then getting knocked out again can blur your perception of time. This time is different, though. There aren’t any rough hands on her shoulders pinning her down as she thrashes on the bed. Instead, she can feel a warm hand holding her cold one.

“Gidge?” Franky says. Her voice is rough, a byproduct of under use and all the yelling she’d done. She attempts to sit up and her head swims.

“Shhh, Love.” Liz’s voice says.

“Liz, what happened? Where’s Gidget?” Franky asks. Blinking, attempting to remove the fuzziness from her eyes. “She’s dead, isn’t she? That’s why you’re here. They want you to tell me.”

Liz attempts to soothe her again. A hand reaches out and strokes Franky’s dark hair. “Bridget’s in hospital.” She says looking into Franky’s eyes. “She made it through her first surgery, but its still touch and go right now.”

Franky’s face crumbles. Tears leaking from her eyes. “It’s my fault. She’s only in here cause of me.” Then her face turns hard, eyes blazing with anger. “What happened to Iman?”

“Iman’s in the slot.” Liz says. “They caught her right after the fight. What happened?”

While they knew Iman had something to do with what happened, she hadn’t been willing to give many if any details about what occurred in that cell. Vera asked Liz to get more of the story out of Franky so they could begin to piece together what happened.

Franky recounts the story. Unable to continue when she gets to the gravity of Bridget’s injuries. Too gruesome for her to describe and her story tapers off and Franky begins to cry in earnest. Reminding Liz of that moment right after Franky’s parole hearing when she finally broken down.

This time it’s a never-ending stream of regret for what she did to Bridget by even pursuing her and anger at this place in general. Franky was tired in the same way that Bea had been. Eventually the pressure and the reality of Wentworth eats at you until there isn’t anything left.

Wentworth had taken so much from Franky over the years she has spent inside these walls. Liz just hoped Bridget wasn’t another thing that Franky was going to lose.

* * *

“I want to be released back into general.” Franky tells Vera. She still looks worse for wear. Dark circles under eyes give the appearance that now that they had stopped sedating her, she had stopped sleeping. A tray sits in front of her, filled with barely touched food. It’s been five days since the fight with Iman and Franky is still being held in medical.

Vera shakes her head, “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Well, you’re not locking me up in the fucking psych unit.” Franky says irritated. She had overheard a conversation between the nurse and Vera where that was suggested.

“Well, if you would speak with a counselor than I would feel more comfortable releasing you from here.” Vera tells her. It is an argument they had before. Vera had reiterated that she’d be much more comfortable releasing Franky back into general if a counselor agreed it would be healthy for her. “Doyle. Franky we can’t release you into general if we think that you’re a threat to yourself or someone else.”

“I’m not gonna off myself.” Franky says. Her voice is flat and her supposed outrage is unconvincing. “And Iman’s in the slot so there’s no one to kill.” Franky smirks, acting like all of this is just a joke.

“Doyle.” Vera says warningly.

Franky turns her head away, not wanting to even entertain the conversation. “Have you talked to the hospital how’s Gidge?”

“Her second surgery was successful. The doctors are confident that she’ll be okay.” Vera says.

“Has she woken up yet?” Franky asks, slightly hopeful. The only time she’s shown any kind of emotion.

“No,” Vera reaches out for Franky’s hand, only to have the other woman yank her hand away from her touch. “Her body went through a huge trauma. She had 8 stab wounds, and she lost a lot of -”

Franky cuts her off. “I don’t want to hear about it.” Now she’s angry. Her anger working to mask how painful it is to think about Bridget’s injuries.

Vera decides to take a new route. “Bridget wouldn’t want to see you like this, Franky.”

“Well she isn’t fucking, here is she?” Franky says. She’s still convinced that Bridget won’t make it or that if she does, she won’t want to be with her anymore. “I’m tired. Can you please leave?” She turns on her side so her back faces Vera, effectively cutting off the conversation. Franky doesn’t want to talk to her, and she doesn’t want her to see her tears.

It’s easier to be angry, to push people away for Franky. Nothing good happens when she lets people in, they either leave or they hurt her. Her dad left, Bea died, Erica ran away, Liz lagged and broken her trust and even if they repaired their relationship, that scar would always be there. Even her own mother did nothing but hurt her. Now, she was going to lose Bridget too, and it was her fault.

Deep down, Franky knew Bridget was too good to be true because good things don’t happen to her. She doesn’t deserve them when she has done so many bad things to other people. Her greatest fear had been dragging Bridget down with her, and that’s what happened. Iman had only gone after Bridget because of her connection to Franky and because of what Franky had done to Mike Pennisi. Maybe it would be best for her to walk away from Bridget now. To end things before Bridget gets any more hurt. It’s dangerous to have people who you care about. Its why people pushed their families away and maybe it’s time for Franky to do the same. She’d been selfishly clinging onto Bridget, but it would be best if once Bridget was released, they didn’t talk or see each other anymore. Franky had to keep her safe and her dad and Tess too. Cutting off those relationships would fucking suck, but it’s time to do what’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Bit of shorter update than usual. Please leave any feedback in the comments and I hope to update again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Please leave any feedback and comments in the description.


End file.
